The Heirs
by light up13
Summary: Existen cuatro elementos, cuatro reinos, cuatro futuros gobernantes y un gran enemigo... la oscuridad. ¿Podrán poner de lado sus diferencias para derrotarla? LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Shaoran**

 _¿Dónde estaba?_

 _¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar?_

Sus manos estaban fuertemente atadas detrás de él.

Se sentía mareado y desorientado, no entendía que es lo que había pasado.

Él era un príncipe.

El príncipe de Terra.

El futuro gobernante de los Terrenales.

 _¿Qué diablos hacia ahí, inmovilizado y en condiciones tan deplorables como esa?_

Intentó mover sus manos buscando sentir algo que pudiera ayudarlo a resolver el enigma que suponía su paradero… no fue una tarea fácil, cada movimiento que realizaba aumentaba el escozor de sus ataduras.

Irremediablemente un quejido salió de su garganta.

—¿Shaoran? —escuchó que le susurraba una voz en la oscuridad, era la voz de un joven a quien él conocía muy bien. —¿Shaoran estas bien?

—¿Eriol? —respondió también en un susurro, aliviado de darse cuenta que no estaba solo, su amigo de la infancia estaba ahí con él, la mayor parte de las veces lo consideraba un verdadero dolor de cabeza, pero aun así lo apreciaba.

Eriol Hiragizawa al igual que él era un príncipe, el príncipe de Windland, la tierra de la gente del viento, era alto como él, de tez bastante blanca, cabello oscuro de color azul profundo a juego con sus ojos enmarcados por un par de lentes, que solo lograban darle un aspecto más sofisticado… ciertamente el aspecto de alguien a quien no esperarías encontrar en una pocilga como esta.

—¿En dónde mierda estamos? —le dijo molesto. — ¿Qué carajos pasó? No recuerdo nada…

—No sé… los demonios… aparecieron de la nada… uno tras otro —le relató Eriol. —en cuestión de segundos todo se volvió un caos… traté de escapar, pero me atraparon cerca del salón de música…

El breve relato de su amigo agilizó su mente.

 _Si… él también empezaba a recordar._

" _Recordaba la fiesta y el festín que la familia Daidouji había ofrecido en nombre del cumpleaños número veintidós de su hermosa hija Tomoyo, princesa de Aqua y futura heredera, una mujer fina y delicada, al igual que el elemento que gobernaba… el agua, de cabello largo y azabache, su piel tan blanca como la leche adornadas con un par de ojos amatistas._

 _Él siempre había admirado su belleza, su porte, la amabilidad con la que trataba a todos, para Shaoran ella era el ejemplo perfecto de lo que una mujer debía representar, de hecho él esperaba que cuando el momento llegase, pudiera desposar a una mujer igual, que gobernara a su lado._

 _El festejo había marchado a la perfección, todos los invitados reunidos en el jardín, habían bailado y cantado al compás de la música, desde melodías lentas y melancólicas, hasta alegres tonadas, perfectas para moverse alrededor de la pista de baile, recordaba haber visto a todas las damas de la corte ataviadas en sus finos vestidos, luciendo sus mejores joyas, muchas de ellas dedicándole miradas tímidas y otras un poco más osadas. Aquellos quienes como él no eran tan devotos al baile habían permanecido cerca de las mesas llenas de comida y bebidas dedicándose principalmente a ponerse al corriente de lo que pasaba en sus diferentes tierras, después de todo no todos los días Windland, Terra y Aqua se reunían…_

 _Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las alarmas de Aqua se habían activado, dejando a todas las personas del lugar ligeramente petrificadas, para cuando todos volvieron en sí y se percataron de lo que estaba pasando, el reino del agua ya se encontraba bajo ataque._

 _Vio a los guardias en sus relucientes armaduras lanzar chorros de agua y pequeñas cuchillas de hielo desde sus manos en dirección a los demonios, pero en cuanto lograban derrotar a uno, otros diez ocupaban su lugar. Shaoran había desenfundado su espada listo para la batalla, corrió, saltó por todo el jardín, tratando de encontrar a su familia, sin embargo no pudo encontrarlos por ningún lado, luego de varios minutos de intensa pelea, había decidido que su mejor opción era entrar al palacio y buscarlos ahí._

 _Entonces todo salió mal…_

 _Entró al gran comedor y lo primero que vio fueron los cuerpos de varios sirvientes, soldados y miembros de la corte… recordaba el temblor que se había adueñado de él al pensar que entre tantos cuerpos sin vida pudiera estar su padre, su madre o alguna de sus hermanas, dispuesto a buscar hasta en el último recoveco del palacio, se dirigió a las puertas de cristal que conducían a la sala de estar, encontrándose con un montón de criaturas de aspecto pútrido y malévolo, de diferentes formas y tamaños, algunos con garras afiladas, otros con grandes hileras de colmillos, cuernos, múltiples ojos, llenos de cicatrices, por lo demás cubiertos por armaduras de segunda mano y armados con cuchillos, espadas, machetes, hachas, bolas con púas, arcos y armas que ni siquiera él había visto antes._

 _Nuevamente se vio envuelto en la batalla, pero parecía que en esta ocasión solo él peleaba contra todo el ejercito de demonios… sus fuerzas comenzaron a agotarse, sus movimientos se volvieron más lentos y torpes, hasta que por fin, uno de los demonios logró desarmarlo… su ultimo recuerdo fue la imagen de un demonio particularmente espeluznante alzando su espada… después…. Después sintió mucho dolor… y todo se volvió oscuridad._

 _Y ahora aquí estaba."_

—¿Cómo pasó todo eso?—preguntó. —¿Pudiste ver a alguien de mi familia? ¿Estaban…?

—Lo lamento Shaoran… no vi a nadie conocido... bueno a alguien cercano a nosotros… muchos murieron —le dijo pesaroso su amigo de anteojos. —Yo también estoy preocupado por mi familia…

Los dos cayeron en un pesado silencio…

 _Dios_

 _¿Cómo podían haber sido tan tontos para bajar la guardia por una estúpida fiesta?_

Después de todo no era ningún secreto que los demonios querían apoderarse de los demás reinos y así sumergir al mundo en una eterna oscuridad… y bueno siendo ellos los herederos de cada reino, era obvio que hubieran ido tras ellos…

Eso le recordó

—¿Y Tomoyo? —preguntó ansioso. —No la habrán atrapado ¿verdad?

—Ella está aquí… junto a mí. —Le dijo el ojiazul—Fue la primera en ser atrapada… me parece que aún sigue inconsciente…

—¿Está herida? — siguió preguntando, al mismo tiempo que intentaba guiarse con la voz de Eriol hasta él, se desplazó lentamente hasta toparse con una pared.

—No lo sé… no puedo ver nada. —contestó con impotencia su amigo, volvieron a caer en el silencio, hasta que el ojiazul se decidió a expresar algunas de sus preocupaciones. —¿Desde cuándo los demonios son tan fuertes? ¿Y de dónde sacaron esas armas?... Shaoran estos no eran demonios comunes y corrientes… estos parecían entrenados.

No respondió.

Era cierto lo que decía, la mayoría de los demonios que intentaban entrar en sus tierras tenían un comportamiento bastante agresivo, pero nunca los había visto armados, casi siempre atacaban cuerpo a cuerpo, usando sus cuernos, colmillos y garras… Sin embargo los del palacio de Aqua…

Parecían soldados.

¿Pero quién los estaría entrenando?

Y más importante aún… ¿Quién podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte para poder controlarlos?

Las criaturas de la oscuridad eran carnívoras, además de que disfrutaban matando y torturando a quien fuera que se interpusiera en su camino, no obedecían ninguna regla, ni les importaba si miembros de su grupo eran dejados detrás… entre ellos no había lazos sentimentales, ni siquiera demostraban respeto entre ellos…

 _¿Quién podría ser?_

—La gente de fuego —se respondió a si mismo pero en voz alta.

—¿De que estas hablando? —cuestionó Eriol, mirándolo como si hubiera perdido la razón.

No hubo respuesta, pues sus pensamientos se formaban dentro de su cabeza rápidamente.

Recordó su niñez, específicamente las clases de historia que su tutor Wein le daba…

"— _Cuenta la leyenda qué hace millones de años el mundo fue creado por cuatro ángeles, cada uno de los cuales poseía el don de controlar un elemento esencial para la vida… el fuego, agua, viento y la tierra._ — _comenzó a contarle Wein._

 _Los cuatro ángeles vivían en armonía, enseñándose los unos a los otros las propiedades de su respectivo elemento y lo que eran capaces de hacer con el. Una vez que hubieron estudiado y descubierto todas las propiedades de sus elementos comenzaron a combinarlo con los demás para analizar la forma en que estos podían interactuar, los cuatro quedaron fascinados con lo que podían hacer._

— _Fueron testigos de los cambios en el estado del agua, que podía ser tanto liquida como solida bajo temperaturas frías, e incluso podía ser un gas si era sometida a mucho calor, la tierra podía representarse por medio de grandes y toscas piedras hasta la arena más fina, el viento variaba más que nada en su intensidad, siendo por momentos una ligera brisa pero pudiendo tornarse en un tornado y aunque el fuego no tenía tantos cambios como los demás elementos fue puesto en evidencia que el fuego podía alterar el estado de los otros tres. —siguió relatando su tutor._

— _Juntos decidieron crear un lugar donde pudieran estar más en contacto con sus elementos y las combinaciones con los demás… fue así como nació la idea para la creación del mundo._

 _El ángel de la tierra extendió sus alas, juntó sus manos y de ellas fueron emergiendo gruesas partículas de tierra, seguidas de una brisa de arena y lluvia de piedras de diferentes tamaños._

 _El ángel del agua imitó los movimientos de su compañero, solo que lugar de rocas y tierra, de sus manos salieron chorros de agua, tan gruesos que rápidamente cubrieron más de la mitad de lo que su compañero había creado._

 _El ángel del viento levantó en vuelo alrededor del trabajo de sus amigos, llenando del más puro aire el ambiente que poco a poco iban creando._

 _Finalmente el ángel del fuego abrió sus alas y alzó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, creando una gran bola de fuego, era tan inmensa que algunas partes se desprendieron y cayeron en las montañas de tierra, llenándolas de fuego liquido dando origen a los volcanes… una vez que consideró que el orbe era suficientemente grande lo lanzó lejos en el cielo, de manera que pudiera brindar calor al planeta pero sin llegar a quemarlo…_

 _Los cuatro admiraron su trabajo y se maravillaron con el resultado, aún más cuando notaron que la unión de sus elementos traía vida._

 _La tierra pronto se llenó de árboles, flores, ríos, lagos, gran diversidad de animales y para asombro de los creadores, criaturas semejantes a ellos… solo que sin alas._

 _Algunos nacieron con la capacidad para controlar el viento, crear brisas para refrescar los días calurosos, componer bellas melodías y en raras ocasiones manifestar su temperamento en forma de tornados y ventiscas…_

 _También nacieron personas con el don del ángel de la tierra, podían manipular la tierra a voluntad en cualquiera de sus formas, desde la tierra de los campos hasta la arena de la costa, así como todo lo que esta produjera, incluyendo plantas, minerales y animales, eran conocidos por ser trabajadores incansables, además de expertos curanderos y mineros._

 _Los más afines al agua tenían como principal característica ser pacíficos pero muy misteriosos y sabios, tal como su elemento, no dejaban ver más que una pequeña parte de ellos, lo demás permanecía oculto en las profundidades de su ser. Eran los mejores en la pesca y solo en ocasiones extraordinarias manifestaban su temperamento en forma de tsunamis y chubascos._

 _Los herederos del poder del fuego poseían muchas similitudes con la gente de la tierra, sin embargo su instinto de supervivencia y su extraordinaria resistencia física era lo que más los diferenciaba, además de ser dueños de una personalidad impulsiva, lo que los ayudaba a hacer frente a las criaturas más poderosas y aterradoras, su único defecto era su temperamento… eran los más propensos a perder el control de su elemento y llenar los cielos con truenos o incluso comenzar un incendio._

 _Aun así no eran malos, siempre estaban dispuestos a ayudar a los demás, hasta el punto de sacrificarse por ellos._

 _Por muchos años las cuatro razas convivieron en paz, compartiendo sus conocimientos y apoyándose para subsistir, para sus creadores era maravillosa la forma en que las cuatro razas se complementaban, pronto el amor comenzó a surgir entre ellos, y esto conllevó muchos cambios._

 _Algunas personas se enamoraban de gente de su propio elemento, pero otras encontraron el amor en un elemento diferente, nadie sospechó que esto pudiera causar alguna alteración a su estilo de vida, ni siquiera los ángeles._

 _Los bebés nacidos de estas parejas mezcladas desarrollaban el poder de la madre o del padre, rara vez ambos, el problema fue que su raza ya no era pura, carecían de esa luz y benevolencia con la que los ángeles habían creado a los otros, provocando que fueran más propensos a ser manipulados por sentimientos negativos a lo largo de su vida…_

 _Eventualmente algunas de esas personas, las que no supieron cómo manejar sus diferencias se llenaron de ira, celos, envidia, ambición y en los casos más extremos… crueldad y poco a poco fueron cambiando el modo de vida de los demás._

 _De esta forma nació la oscuridad… con cada habitante de la tierra que se inclinaba más hacia el lado oscuro, esta se fortalecía… hasta que un día, un nuevo ángel nació._

 _En realidad no era un ángel, era un ser oculto detrás de una larga capucha que solo dejaba al descubierto sus manos sucias y descuidadas que daban un aspecto enfermo, de su espalda no salían hermosas alas, las suyas eran puntiagudas y negras, rasgadas de los bordes._

 _La oscuridad creó sus propios seres, los demonios, criaturas despiadadas que solo pensaban en sus necesidades básicas, el señor de la oscuridad los enviaba a las aldeas para que se alimentaran y al mismo tiempo reclutaran a aquellos cuyos corazones se habían entregado a las sombras…_

 _Los cuatro ángeles miraron horrorizados como su planeta tan pacífico y hermoso era invadido, sabían que tenían que hacer algo para detener a las sombras y regresar la pureza a los corazones de los habitantes, así que pensaron… si la causa de todos esos cambios fueron las relaciones entre razas diferentes… tal vez la solución sería separarlos, todavía podrían mantener contacto entre ellos, pero ninguna relación amorosa, a partir de ese momento solo podrían haber parejas que tuvieran control sobre el mismo elemento._

 _Así, fue como los descendientes del agua fueron movidos a las costas, para que se mantuvieran cerca de sus dominios, a los del viento se le envió a la altura de las montañas, los terrenales se adentraron en los bosques al pie de la montaña y la gente de fuego se le mandó a las praderas._

 _Sin embargo, los ángeles estaban equivocados, eso no solucionó nada._

 _La oscuridad no desapareció ni se detuvo._

— _¿y entonces que pasó? —preguntó el pequeño Shaoran con sus enormes orbes castaños llenos de curiosidad._

— _Bueno con las cuatro comunidades divididas y distanciadas, fue más fácil para el señor de la oscuridad ganar terreno. —continuo Wein. — A los primeros que atacó fue a los habitantes de la pradera, la gente de fuego, ya que según se dice, eran los más inclinados a iniciarse en las artes oscuras, dejaron que su elemento se adueñara de ellos por completo, que los consumiera, volviéndolos extremadamente volubles y traicioneros… desataron el caos, atacando a las otras comunidades, gracias a que ellos eran diestros en la pelea estuvieron muy cerca de aniquilar a los demás…_

 _Fue la unión y el valor del agua, viento y la tierra los que pudieron debilitarlos lo suficiente aunque no derrotarlos, para expulsarlos de sus tierras._

 _Fue una batalla muy sangrienta._

 _Los pocos integrantes de la comunidad del fuego que sobrevivieron fueron exiliados y tuvieron que resguardarse en el desierto, débiles, heridos y sin recursos… solos, en las tierras olvidadas por los ángeles, sin agua, sin alimento o resguardo alguno._

 _Este fue el fin de la gente del fuego, el precio que tuvieron que pagar por su traición… la extinción.—_

— _¿Todos murieron? —preguntó el pequeño Shaoran, perplejo por la historia._

— _Así es joven Shaoran—le respondió su tutor con semblante serio._

— _¿Y qué pasó con los demonios? ¿Y la oscuridad? —preguntó curioso. —¿También desaparecieron?_

 _Wein se quedó en silencio un momento._

— _No… siguen ahí fuera… solo que en menor cantidad, demasiado asustados al ver el poder la unión de los tres reinos, tan grande que fue capaz de exterminar al cuarto reino —contestó._

— _¿Y qué pasó con los ángeles? — preguntó el pequeño ambarino._

— _El más afectado por supuesto, fue el ángel del fuego, según la leyenda… se dice que lloró y se entristeció tanto que dejó que su poder la consumiera hasta quedar hecha cenizas… Sus amigos sintieron su pena, aumentada por el hecho de que con la oscuridad ganando poder, pronto sus descendientes correrían el mismo fin, de manera que tomaron una decisión radical…_

 _Fraccionaron su poder, la mitad crearía seres puros conectados a sus elementos… ese fue el origen de los minotauros, los centauros, los grifos, los pegasos, las sirenas y otras bestias, todo con la esperanza de que esto fuera suficiente en caso de que la oscuridad produjera otro ataque y la mitad restante fue escondida… aunque nadie sabe en donde "_ —.

Esa era la historia favorita de Shaoran, recordaba que de niño sentía tristeza por la gente del fuego, pues no creía justo su exilio… ellos habían sido manipulados por la oscuridad.

Pero conforme fue creciendo y fue descubriendo la verdad sobre ellos, se alegró de que hubieran sido exiliados por sus ancestros…

Sin embargo ahora lo embargaba la duda.

 _¿En serio habrán muerto todos?_

—Al igual que tu pienso que esos demonios no eran ordinarios… parecían un ejército bien entrenado. —le dijo luego de un largo silencio. —pero dime… ¿Quién podría ser capaz de controlar a semejantes seres?

—Nadie… todo el mundo huye de los demonios — respondió automáticamente

—¿Crees…Crees que sea posible… tal vez… la gente de fuego? —preguntó dudoso Shaoran, sabiendo cual sería la respuesta de Eriol.

—Shaoran… la gente de fuego está completamente extinta…—apuntó el de anteojos. —No hay forma en que hubieran podido sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin agua o comida.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que no había garantía de ello, que todo el conocimiento que poseían sobre el tema, estaba basado en leyendas, cuando un profundo suspiro desvió su atención.

—¿Tomoyo? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Eriol sacando de su mente la conversación que habían tenido.

—¿Estas herida? —agregó el castaño, odiando más que nunca la oscuridad, ni siquiera sabía si estaba mirando el lugar donde estaba Tomoyo.

—¿…Eriol? ¿Shaoran? —preguntó en un susurró. —¿Dónde estamos?¿Qué pasó?¿Que es este lugar? —empezó a bombardearlos con preguntas al mismo tiempo que su voz se tornaba más y más llorona.

—Los demonios… atacaron el palacio… —le relató Shaoran. —No sabemos qué lugar es este… ni que nos harán…

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de ese último comentario, la princesa de Aqua comenzó a sollozar.

—Lo lamento… no te preocupes, encontraremos una salida…—trató de reconfortarla el ambarino, pero los sollozos de Tomoyo eclipsaron sus palabras.

—¿Qu…Que vamos a… hacer? ¿Qu…ien… nos va… a encontrar… aquí? —sollozaba e hipaba más estruendosamente que antes.

Ninguno de los dos príncipes se atrevió a decirle algunas palabras de aliento, pues ellos también se preguntaban lo mismo.

Suponiendo que sus familiares y los guardias reales hubieran sobrevivido y se encontraran en buenas condiciones…

Ellos no tendrían ni idea de dónde buscarlos…

Y en caso de que aun así se aventuraran a hacerlo… su rescate podría tardar años.

A decir verdad podrían nunca encontrarlos.

Un fuerte estallido los exaltó, un montón de polvo cayó sobre ellos, quienes también habían caído y rodado. Shaoran trató de incorporarse, pero una nueva explosión lo devolvió al suelo.

Los chillidos de Tomoyo se convirtieron en gritos de desesperación, Eriol trataba al igual que él de calmarla y hacer que se callara, pero la oscuridad, el polvo y los constantes estallidos los tenían desorientados.

El castaño perdió la cuenta de las explosiones, sentía que sus oídos zumbaban dolorosamente, sus pulmones hacían todo lo posible por expulsar el polvo de su cuerpo, sus ojos escocían tanto que no le quedó más alternativa que cerrarlos.

Varios minutos pasaron antes de que pudiera volver a orientarse, se dio cuenta que las explosiones se habían detenido, pronto volvieron a sumirse en un denso silencio, mismo que el ambarino aprovechó para aguzar el oído y captar cualquier sonido que pudiera darle una pista sobre el origen de las explosiones…

Deseó internamente que Tomoyo guardara silencio, pues ella aun sollozaba, pero pronto eso dejó de importar. El sonido de fuertes pisadas se volvió bastante claro para Shaoran…

Algo venia en su dirección, parecía que algo o alguien bajaba por una escaleras, pues las pisadas rebotaban en el techo encima de ellos a medida que se acercaban.

 _¿Quién podría ser?_

 _¿Amigos o enemigos?_

—… ¿Creen que vengan a rescatarnos? —preguntó Eriol en un susurro.

No tuvo tiempo de responder, Tomoyo recobró todo el aliento que había perdido con su constante llanto y comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón.

—¡AYUDA! ¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ! ¡AYUDA POR FAVOR! —gritó entre esperanzada y desesperada. —¡POR FAVOR… ALGUIEN!

—Tomoyo… guarda silencio… no sabemos quiénes se…—trataba el castaño, pero la chica seguía gritando.

—¡AUXILIO! ¡AYUDA! —continuaba aumentando sus ansias.

Su padre, su madre, su tutor, todos le habían enseñado que no importaba cual fuera la situación uno no debía faltarle el respeto a una mujer, no debía gritarle ni mucho menos golpearla…

A las mujeres se les debía tratar con respeto y delicadeza.

Debía recordar eso.

Trataba arduamente de recordarse eso mientras la amatista seguía gritando por ayuda, nunca había soportado ni el llanto ni los berrinches de las mujeres, pero tal y como su padre le había inculcado… jamás les faltaba al respeto...

Aun así necesitaba mantener su mente despejada, tenía que pensar en cómo saldrían de ahí y más importante aún, tenía que pensar en qué hacer en caso de que se les presentara un enemigo…

Una tarea bastante difícil con los estruendosos gritos de Tomoyo…

 _Respira…_

 _Ella es una dama…_

 _Está asustada…_

—¡AYUDA… POR FAVOR! — seguía gritando.

—¡MALDITA SEA! ¡NIÑA ESTUPIDA! ¡CALLATE! —gritó una voz masculina a la izquierda del castaño, probablemente en otra celda, ya que su voz se escuchaba parcialmente amortiguada por una pared. —¡SI VENIAN A RESCATARTE SEGURO LOS ESPANTASTE CON TUS PUTOS BERRIDOS!

Como por arte de magia la princesa de Aqua paró de gritar, primero por la impresión de escuchar una voz ajena a la de sus compañeros de celda y después por las palabras tan rudas y maleducadas que le dedicó el extraño.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó el castaño.

No hubo tiempo para que su vecino de celda le respondiera.

En ese momento escucharon a alguien introducir una llave en la cerradura de una puerta, lo siguiente que vieron fue una gran antorcha que iluminaba casi todo el lugar…

El lugar era deplorable, efectivamente estaban en una celda, Shaoran ahora podía ver los barrotes enfrente de él, Eriol estaba detrás de él, sucio y completamente desaliñado, uno de los cristales de sus anteojos estaba roto, miró a su izquierda y vio a Tomoyo, su vestido estaba rasgado en diferentes lugares, su blanca y delicada piel tenia arañones, tierra y alguna que otra mancha de sangre… ciertamente alarmante, pero no fue sino hasta que llegó a su rostro que en serio pensó estar viendo a una persona completamente diferente…

Su cabello era una completa maraña azabache, las pequeñas piedras preciosas que lo habían adornado ahora brillaban por su ausencia, su maquillaje estaba corrido, sobre todo alrededor de los ojos, donde todavía se deslizaban silenciosas lágrimas, su boca estaba ligeramente torcida por el esfuerzo que le suponía mantener sus hipidos…

Viéndola así… mucha de su belleza se perdía.

Verla en esas condiciones no duró mucho, pronto sintió que le cubrían la cabeza con una especie de saco maloliente, lo último que alcanzó a divisar fueron un par de piernas gruesas, llenas de ampollas y suciedad enfundadas en una armadura pobremente forjada y bastante abollada que dejaba a la vista un par de pies inmensos, con garras amarillentas…

 _Demonios._

Después de colocar sacos en las cabezas de sus acompañantes el demonio, cerró la reja de su celda, escucharon sus pesadas pisoteadas contra el suelo, indicándoles que se movía a su izquierda… a la celda del extraño.

Nuevamente escucharon el sonido de una cerradura abriéndose, varias maldiciones (aún peores que las que había usado con Tomoyo) salir de la boca del cautivo en la celda continua, un golpe sordo le dijo a Shaoran que el demonio probablemente le había asestado un buen golpe al hombre para que se callara.

La poca luz que se colaba por entre el tejido del saco se fue en un par de segundos, escucharon en silencio los pasos del demonio mientras ascendía por la escalera…

Varios minutos de silencio… y luego otra vez comenzaron las explosiones, ahora acompañados con el sonido de espadas chocando….

Arriba de ellos se estaba librando una batalla.

 _¿Sería la guardia real?_

 _¿Los habían encontrado tan rápido?_

 _¿O los demonios se estaban peleando entre ellos por alguna cosa ajena a ellos?_

—¿Escuchas eso? —le preguntó el ojiazul. —¿Crees que sean…?

Su amigo no terminó la pregunta, pero él sabía lo que iba a decir.

" _¿Crees que sea la guardia real?"_

Solo que decidió no hacerlo porque sabía que eso renovaría los gritos y el llanto de Tomoyo

—No estoy seguro… hay que permanecer alertas. —le indicó el castaño tratando de pensar en un plan de escape, algo difícil estando atados y con un saco en la cabeza.

—¿Te hizo daño? —dijo Tomoyo con su voz aterciopelada.

Al principio no supo de que estaba hablando la amatista, pero pronto recordó que no estaban solos ahí…

Varios segundos pasaron, tal vez minutos y el extraño no respondía a la pregunta, era probable que el demonio lo hubiera noqueado, aunque eso no evito que la muchacha siguiera hablándole tratando de averiguar el estado del extraño.

—Eres la mujer más molesta que he conocido… bueno escuchado. —contestó la misma voz masculina con un marcado desagrado.

—Está preocupada por tu bienestar… deberías ser más amable. —replicó Eriol.

—No me importa, no necesito de su estúpida preocupación. —respondió el extraño.

—¡Hey… estás hablándole a una princesa! —gritó él comenzando a molestarse con la falta de respeto hacia Tomoyo. Si era cierto que la chica no estaba manejando muy bien la situación, pero eso no quería decir que él pudiera descargar su coraje con ella. —La princesa de Aqua… futura heredera…

—Futura heredera de la corona y reino del agua…—terminó burlonamente el hombre. —Ya lo sé y también sé que sus acompañantes son los herederos de Windland y Terra… ¿y eso qué? Los vi cuando los trajeron aquí hace dos noches… valientes herederos… dos caballeros de la nobleza, entrenados para defender sus respectivos reinos derrotados por un par de demonios… y una princesa inútil que lo único que sabe hacer es chillar…

Shaoran sintió su sangre arder al escuchar sus palabras

 _¿Quién diablos se creía?_

Él al igual que ellos estaba encerrado, él también era prisionero y él ni siquiera era de la nobleza, así que no tenía ningún derecho de hablarle de esa forma… si tan solo estuvieran en Terra ya habría pedido que lo castigaran por su falta.

—¡Estás hablando a tus futuros gobernantes! —exclamó bastante alterado. —Discúlpate en este momento y puede que te otorguemos el perdón.

—¡JA! ¿Creen que me importa? —espetó con desdén. — Yo no tengo gobernantes… y mucho menos unos tan débiles y patéticos como ustedes.

—Tu…—dijo entre dientes el castaño sintiendo todo su cuerpo tenso y tembloroso de coraje.

—Déjalo ya Shaoran… —aconsejó Eriol—Debe ser un exiliado…

El ambarino sintió deseos de golpear algo, pero bajo esas circunstancias difícilmente lograría algo bueno, al final solo dejó salir un bufido y se juró mentalmente cobrárselas a ese extraño cuando todo volviera a la normalidad.

Volvió a centrar su atención en qué hacer cuando alguno de los demonios volviera a bajar… podría ser su única oportunidad para escapar, así que tenían que planearlo todo bien…

Comenzó a moverse alrededor de la celda tratando de sentir con sus manos la pared… buscando algo que pudiera ayudarlos… un clavo… un trozo de cristal… lo que fuera, pero sus manos solo sentían la fría e irregular roca.

Cuando tuvo que aceptar el hecho de que no había nada en la celda que pudiera serles de utilidad. Se le ocurrió que tal vez fuera capaz de desatar a Eriol o a Tomoyo, si lograban liberar sus manos tal vez pudieran usar la magia de sus elementos, así que los llamó, primero trató con el nudo de la amatista, pero sin éxito, luego pasó al amarre del ojiazul pero el resultado fue el mismo, tener que trabajar de espaldas lo complicaba demasiado…

—Ahí viene de nuevo—le informó el de anteojos.

Shaoran aguzó el oído y en efecto escuchó los pasos que descendían por la escalera… pero no venía solo…

 _¡Rayos!_

Y ellos ni siquiera habían sido capaces de desatarse o quitarse el asqueroso saco de las cabezas…

El eco de los pasos se fue perdiendo poco a poco… se habían detenido… tal vez ya estaban frente a la puerta… solo tenían que abrir la cerradura.

—… _necesitamos una llave._ —dijo una voz desde afuera, una voz que definitivamente no era la de un demonio.

— _¡No me digas!_ —exclamó otro, sarcástico.

— _Deimos… Phobos ¡¿Qué hacen?!_ —gritó una voz femenina. — _¡AY! ¡Quítense de en medio!_

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue una gran explosión y varios fragmentos (seguramente de lo que antes era a puerta) volar por los aires y caer por el pasillo.

— _¡Meiling, Phobos y Deimos cubran la retaguardia! ¡Arrow ven conmigo_! —ordenó la mujer del otro lado de la puerta. — _¡Y dejen de pelearse ustedes dos!_

—Tenemos que darnos prisa… Ruby Moon y Spinnel no van a aguantar mucho ellos solos—apuntó una voz de otro hombre.

—Aguantaran… Touya… ¡Touya! —comenzó a gritar la mujer.

—¿Sakura? ¿Sakura que haces aquí? —respondió el tal Touya desde la celda de al lado.

—¡Touya! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaron? —empezó a bombardearlo de preguntas la mujer, ellos también debían de llevar una antorcha pues al pasar frente a la celda del castaño y sus amigos vio la luz y dos sombras moviéndose a toda prisa.

—Un par de costillas rotas… contusiones en la cara…nada que Yukito no pueda reparar—decía Touya en la otra celda. —No debiste haber venido… monstruo.

—No te iba a dejar aquí… eres mi hermano y no me digas monstruo. —respondió Sakura, a pesar de que Shaoran no podía verla pudo detectar el alivio en su dulce voz. —Bueno… salgamos de aquí.

—Sakura… hay alguien en esta celda… ¿Qué hacemos con ellos? —comentó el otro hombre, por la proximidad de su voz el castaño supuso que estaba frente a ellos.

—Déjalos… están esperando a su guardia real…—contestó Touya con el mismo tono burlón.

—¿Su guardia real?... ¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Sakura.

—Estamos ante la presencia de Shaoran Li… Tomoyo Daidouji y Eriol Hiragizawa…—apuntó Touya.

Hubo un momento de silencio que Shaoran no pudo interpretar… esperaba que la mujer fuera más sensata que el irrespetuoso de Touya, pero no parecía dispuesta a hacer algo.

—Sostenlo… —ordenó Sakura a su acompañante.

—Sakura… tenemos que darnos prisa… ellos no valen la pena. —dijo Arrow con odio en su voz.

—Quiero verlos. —apuntó ella, en segundos una nueva explosión les indicó que los barrotes de su celda ahora eran historia.

La escuchó caminar hacia ellos y la sombra que oscureció su panorama le informó que se había agachado frente a él.

Podía oler su perfume, dulzón, mezclado con ceniza y sudor… aun así no lo encontraba desagradable… su olor de alguna forma revitalizó sus sentidos.

No se atrevió a decir nada, ni siquiera cuando su mano se cerró alrededor del saco que le cubría la cabeza… y de un momento a otro… ya no estaba viendo el mugroso interior del saco, tampoco se molestó en ver otra vez la horrorosa celda en la que estaba… casi olvidó que Eriol y Tomoyo estaban a su lado, esperando que alguien dijera algo…

Era demasiado para asimilarlo… ella no llevaba ninguna antorcha… en su mano sostenía una pequeña flama, que rompía la oscuridad… solo una persona de fuego podría hacer eso, sin embargo eso no era lo que lo tenía anonadado…

Frente a él estaba la mujer más hermosa que él hubiera visto, más hermosa que la misma Tomoyo…

Su largo cabello desprendía diferentes tonalidades gracias a la flama en su mano derecha, así que no estaba muy seguro de si era castaño o rubio… su mirada entonces se fijó en sus ojos…

 _Su corazón comenzó a latir con más rapidez._

Verdes esmeraldas le regresaban su reflejo, surcadas por largas y espesas pestañas, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas y salpicadas de sudor y tierra, su recorrido llegó hasta su boca, perfectamente delineada, labios gruesos, sonrosados que dejaban ver una pequeña sonrisa…

Pero entonces sus esmeraldas se ocultaron bajo sus parpados, Sakura agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro y lo dejó para examinar a Eriol y a Tomoyo.

Con ninguno de los dos se demoró tanto como con Shaoran y de hecho con la amatista su expresión fue más de desagrado.

—Sakura…—volvió a llamarla Arrow.

—Por favor… ayúdanos. —le suplicó Tomoyo, la única capaz de hablar en la celda, pues una rápida mirada hacia su amigo le indicó que al igual que él seguía tratando de dar crédito a la mujer frente a ellos.

La mirada esmeralda se posó en Tomoyo, quien inmediatamente guardó silencio y se encogió como si la hubieran reprendido por algo.

—Felicidades… hoy es su día de suerte…—les dijo burlona caminando a sus espaldas, el castaño sintió que la soga que mantenía sus manos juntas se calentaba… movió sus manos para comprobar que ahora eran libres, masajeó sus muñecas para aliviar un poco el dolor de las ataduras.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio la silueta de Sakura mientras hacía lo mismo con las ataduras de Eriol y Tomoyo para después darles la espalda y reencontrarse con los dos hombres que seguían esperando por ella en el pasillo.

—¿Para que los liberaste? De todas formas no es como si fueran a durar mucho en el desierto…—apuntó Touya comenzando a avanzar hacia la salida.

—En realidad ni siquiera estoy seguro de que nosotros podamos salir de aquí…—lo apoyó el otro hombre, sin Sakura y la luz que producía su flama no podía distinguir bien a los otros dos hombres.

—Ya hemos acabado con muchos de los demonios… no será problema. —les aseguró mientras desenfundaba un par de espadas que Shaoran no había visto que llevaba en la espalda. —Toma… traje la tuya. —le dijo extendiéndole una tercera a Touya.

Poco a poco el castaño fue poniéndose en pie, Eriol ayudaba a Tomoyo a hacer lo mismo, por fin había salido del trance que le provoco la imagen de Sakura…

Era imposible que ella fuera descendiente de la gente del fuego…

Ellos eran desalmados y tenían una fuerte alianza con los demonios, eso sin mencionar claro que su raza estaba extinta.

 _Nada de esto encajaba_

Primero su imagen… alguien con un rostro tan angelical no podía estar vinculada con la oscuridad, además los había salvado aun cuando Touya y el otro hombre le habían dicho que los olvidara y por ultimo hablaban de matar demonios…

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó Shaoran al mismo tiempo que los veía prender sus espadas con fuego, en el caso del tal Arrow encendió un puñado de flechas.

—No es de tu incumbencia…—respondió Arrow escudriñando el hoyo donde antes había estado la puerta, produjo un leve chiflido y esperó hasta que escuchó uno en respuesta. —No hay moros en la costa… vámonos.

Los tres empezaron a caminar, dejándolos a ellos ahí, como si no existieran.

—¡Hey! ¡Tienen que darnos un par de armas! —gritó el castaño a las espaldas.

—No… en realidad no tengo por qué hacer eso. —le respondió Sakura antes de ingresar en el agujero y empezar a ascender por las escaleras.

 _¡Maldita sea!_

—Vamos… tenemos que seguirlos…—los apremió Shaoran, Eriol le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que iría tras de él, pero Tomoyo no se movió.

—No podemos ir con ellos… hay demonios afuera… y ellos… ellos son de fuego—le dijo asustada —Deberíamos esperar a que ellos acaben con los demonios… no sabemos lo que nos pasara si vamos con ellos.

—No… pero si sabemos lo que nos pasara si nos quedamos…—le respondió secamente, ya estaba un poco harto de esta nueva facete de la amatista, así que no esperó una respuesta simplemente comenzó a subir los escalones rápidamente, confiado en que Eriol ayudara a Tomoyo… él tenía que ver por donde se habían ido los demás.

Sentía sus piernas entumecidas, aun así logró avanzar lo suficientemente rápido para no perder la luz que emitían las armas de los extraños.

 _Rayos… son muy rápidos._

Comenzaba a sentir un pinchazo en su costado, sus pulmones ardían, demandando por un poco de descanso, aun así no se detuvo…

El túnel se iluminaba más y más… estaban cerca de la salida, podía ver una puerta, también destruida, separándolos de su libertad, vio a Sakura atravesar el marco luego de los dos hombres y…

Se encontró en medio de un campo de batalla.

La luz que había vislumbrado desde el túnel no provenía de la luz del día, puesto que al salir lo recibió la espesura de la noche, la verdadera fuente de luz provenía del resto de los acompañantes de Sakura, quienes como ella se defendían prendiendo fuego a sus armas para hacerlas más letales. La escena no era muy clara, había polvo, escombros por todos lados, causándole gran dificultad para seguir a Sakura, Touya y Arrow. Conforme avanzaba sus pies trastabillaban cada tanto debido a los cuerpos de los demonios tirados…

—¡Touya está bien! ¡Salgamos de aquí! —gritó Sakura.

Inmediatamente vio que los combatientes comenzaban a formar un círculo alrededor de Touya, quien también peleaba con una gran espada aunque con más dificultad.

Tuvo que detenerse un momento a respirar y dejar que la amatista y el ojiazul lo alcanzaran, en el momento que alzó la vista para ver lo que pasaba, quedó sorprendido, frente a él, los manipuladores del fuego se movían con gran agilidad…

Pudo ver a una mujer joven de unos veintitrés o veinticuatro años de edad, cabello negro como la noche peinado en dos coletas largas, sus ojos eran de color rojo brillando con el fuego proveniente de su látigo en llamas, a cada lado de ella estaban dos hombres idénticos, gemelos, ambos altos y fornidos, piel bronceada, lo peculiar en ellos es que poseían un ojo de color marrón y otro azul, uno peleaba con un hacha enorme, mientras que el otro parecía atacar a sus oponentes con cuchillos de diferentes tamaños y formas, a la izquierda estaba el tal Arrow, ahora podía verlo mejor, él no era tan fornido como los gemelos, era un poco más alto, con un par de ojos grises, seguía arrasaba con los demonios usando un arco y flechas, parecía no fallar ni uno solo de sus tiros, de repente cayeron del cielo dos criaturas aladas, aterrizando a ambos lados del hermano de Sakura…

La primera figura era de una mujer alta, de cabello rosado con grandes alas de mariposa, de sus manos salían unos cristales negros, que al hacer contacto con su objetivo explotaban, del otro lado de Touya estaba una pantera negra como el cielo nocturno, con unas hermosas alas azules.

 _¿Qué eran esos seres?_

Al fin su mirada divisó a Sakura… su aspecto delicado no era lo único que podía dejarte atónito…

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían, ella manipulaba con gran agilidad dos espadas delgadas y largas, katanas seguramente, la observó dar patadas y atravesar demonios sin piedad.

Solo eran ocho de ellos contra quien sabe cuántos demonios y aun así parecían ir ganando, los números de los seres de la oscuridad disminuían rápidamente.

El grito de Tomoyo lo sacó de su ensueño, los demonios comenzaban a rodearlos, Eriol se defendía usando los puños con algo de dificultad, buscó rápidamente en el suelo algún arma y para su suerte encontró el cuerpo sin vida de un demonio de grandes colmillos y una espada a solo unos cuantos metros, corrió hacia ella y comenzó a atacar a sus enemigos. Eriol pronto lo imitó, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por proteger a Tomoyo, pero sus fuerzas no eran las mismas de siempre, cada golpe que detenía solo lo debilitaba más y más…

Uno de los demonios contra los que peleaba logró acercarse a él lo suficiente para dejarle una cortada en el hombro, él aulló de dolor y retrocedió unos pasos para recuperar su equilibrio, trató de alzar su espada pero el dolor y el cansancio no se lo permitían.

Antes de que la cuchilla del ser oscuro volviera a hacer contacto con su piel, escuchó el sonido de algo cortando el aire, no fue hasta que vio la punta de la espada de Sakura asomándose por la frente del demonio que comprendió, ella lo había ayudado nuevamente, había lanzado su espada desde su posición a varios metros de distancia, acertando limpiamente en la cabeza del demonio.

Las criaturas contra las que Eriol combatía lograron desarmar a su oponente, se acercaron al príncipe de Windland con expresiones de triunfo en sus rostros maltrechos, pero en cuestión de segundos Sakura logró acercarse lo suficiente para exterminarlos a ambos con un tajo de su espada…

Tanto él como Eriol respiraron aliviados.

La pelea había acabado, ahora solo quedaban los restos de los demonios haciéndose cenizas.

La esmeralda se acercó para recuperar su espada de la cabeza del demonio.

—Gracias—le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

—¿A eso le llamas pelear? —le preguntó divertida ignorando sus palabras.

—No estoy en mi mejor momento. —se defendió él.

—Que patética excusa. —le dijo rompiendo el contacto visual entre ambos. —¡Ruby Moon, Spinel! — llamó a las criaturas aladas. — Llévense a Touya, que lo atienda Yukito… los veremos allá más tarde.

—Estoy bien monstruo. —alegó Touya.

—Claro, eso explica tu aspecto verdoso. —respondió Sakura con ironía. —Compláceme ¿quieres?

El aludido no dijo nada, solo la miro con un dejo de molestia y se montó en el lomo de Spinel.

—Los veremos más tarde. —se despidió la mujer con alas de mariposa.

Ambas criaturas se alzaron en el aire y se alejaron de aquel lugar perdiéndose en la noche.

—Shaoran ¿estas bien? —le preguntó Tomoyo acercándose a examinar su hombro herido.

El castaño no respondió, no le pasó desapercibido que la mayoría de los compañeros de Sakura lo miraban fijamente.

—¿Shaoran? ¿Li? ¿De Terra? —preguntó la de cabello azabache asegurando su látigo en su cinturón. — ¿Es una broma?

—No, es él. —respondió Sakura dejando salir un suspiro.

—¿De todos los lugares donde pudieron encerrarlo y lo trajeron aquí? —siguió cuestionando burlona Meiling. — ¿No los pusieron a nuestros pies? ¿Y ustedes son Tomoyo Daidouji y Eriol Hiragizawa?

—Así es, un placer conocerlos. —contestó Eriol.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos? —preguntó uno de los gemelos.

Todos miraron a Sakura.

La esmeralda se paseó frente a ellos pensativa.

—Bueno… está de más decir que nos deben mucho…—comenzó a decirles, deteniéndose frente a él. — Y como parte de la nobleza tienen que pagar sus deudas ¿o no?

—Así es… les pagaremos con creces por su ayuda. —respondió su amigo de anteojos al instante. —Señorita…

La castaña y los demás estallaron en carcajadas.

—Sakura… solo Sakura, nada de señorita. —le respondió, mirándolo de arriba a abajo. —Ellos son Arrow, Meiling y los gemelos Deimos y Phobos. —los presentó.

—Les agradecemos la ayuda. —repitió Eriol. —En cuanto volvamos a nuestros reinos serán recompensados… Necesitamos agua, comida… recuperar nuestras fuerzas.

—Pues podemos despedirnos de la recompensa. —se rió Arrow. —Están en el desierto, a miles de kilómetros de Terra, el reino más próximo, aquí no hay nada de lo que necesitan.

—Entonces les pagaremos el doble, el triple, si nos llevan a Terra. —ofreció Shaoran.

—No gracias, estamos exiliados ¿recuerdan? —les dijo Sakura comenzando a guardar sus espadas. —Será mejor que comencemos a caminar, pronto amanecerá.

—¿Los salvaste dos veces para dejarlos aquí? —le preguntó Arrow quien caminaba de un lado a otro recuperando sus flechas.

Sakura se detuvo y miró al muchacho.

—No me interesa ninguna recompensa que ellos puedan ofrecerme, digamos que solo les hice un favor. —contestó con simpleza, pero el joven les sostuvo la mirada. —¿Qué quieres que haga con ellos Arrow? ¿Quieres que los llevemos a casa para torturarlos?

—Solo digo… te tomaste demasiadas molestias. —le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, aunque no le pasó desapercibido una nota de reproche en su voz.

—Pues yo opino que no es mala idea. —apuntó Meiling. —Es una gran oportunidad para darles su merecido… por lo que nos hicieron hace tantos años.

—Todos los habitantes de Aqua, Terra y Windland piensan que estamos extintos porque no pudimos controlar nuestra sed de sangre. —respondió Sakura mirándolos a todos con gran severidad. —Todos piensan que somos unos desalmados y que merecíamos la extinción… ¿Quieren darles la razón?

Las mejillas de Meiling se encendieron con vergüenza, mientras que los demás, incomodos, trataban de evitar la mirada esmeralda que en esos momentos destilaba furia.

Shaoran observó confuso la situación.

Sakura tenía razón, esa era la imagen que todos en sus tierras tenían de la gente del fuego, sin embargo las acciones de la castaña hacia ellos… no eran tan apegadas a esa imagen.

—¿Y entonces? —preguntó el gemelo del hacha. —¿Dejamos que se vayan y le digan a todos en sus reinos que no estamos extintos?

—Vamos Phobos, piensa, estos tres no van a durar ni un día en el desierto. —se rió su hermano.

—Por favor… ayúdennos —les pidió Eriol dando un paso a delante. —Es cierto lo que dicen, no podremos atravesar el desierto en estas condiciones… necesitamos recuperar nuestra energía.

No le apetecía suplicar por ayuda, pero su amigo de anteojos tenía razón.

—Llegaremos a un acuerdo... debe haber algo que quieran… que necesiten —agregó el castaño.

La castaña se quedó pensativa por un minuto, luego vio su carnosos labios esbozar una sonrisa.

—Nop, no se me viene nada a la mente…—le dijo. —al menos no por ahora, está bien… vendrán con nosotros… de algo me servirán.

 _¿Servirle?_

 _Se supone que ellos tendrían que servirle a él, a Tomoyo y a Eriol._

—Bien, llévennos a un lugar seguro, dennos un poco de agua y comida, luego de reponer nuestras fuerzas nos llevar…

Una armoniosa carcajada se escapó de la garganta de la esmeralda, pronto los demás se le unieron, mientras que él, extrañamente se sonrojaba.

—Escucha Terrenal… las reglas aquí las pongo yo. — le dijo Sakura con seguridad. —Yo decidiré a donde los llevaremos, que comerán, cuando comerán y hasta cuándo podrán irse… Ustedes tienen una deuda conmigo y yo seré quien diga cuando la hayan pagado.

La nota de superioridad en su voz le pareció bastante molesta, aunque por fuera pareciera un sueño, sus modales eran los mismos que los de su hermano, no sabía dirigirse a sus gobernantes.

—Puede que no estemos en nuestros reinos, pero seguimos siendo tus futuros gobernantes. —le recordó Shaoran, ella no dijo nada, pero lo retó con la mirada.

Sin importar su apariencia, no la dejaría amedrentarlo.

Se irguió cuan alto era, se alegró al comprobar que a pesar de las botas que llevaba la hija del fuego, él seguía rebasándola por algunos centímetros de altura, caminó para acortar la distancia entre ellos y quedar cara a cara.

A ella no pareció importarle la cercanía del castaño, pues no hizo ningún ademan para alejarse de él, ni siquiera parecía sentirse intimidada, sin embargo Shaoran escuchó la cuerda de un arco tensarse a su izquierda.

—Aléjate de ella. —le advirtió Arrow apuntándole con una flecha, por el rabillo del ojo observó a los de más y se sorprendió al ver que todos tenían sus manos en sus armas, listos para atacar en caso de que fuera necesario.

—El de debería cuidar sus palabras eres tú. —le advirtió Phobos, su mano en el mango de su hacha.

—Bajen sus armas—ordenó Sakura tranquila, casi todos obedecieron al instante, solo Arrow siguió apuntándole con su arco.

—Para tu información "príncipe de Terra", ella es Sakura Kinomoto. —le aclaró el arquero. —Segunda heredera del reino del fuego… princesa de la gente de fuego.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola mis queridos lectores, les presentó mi nueva historia, llevó ya bastante tiempo pensando en ella y ¡por fin aquí está el primer capítulo!

Advertencias como ya habrán notado las personalidades de la mayoría de los personajes son distintas a la de los personajes originales, en esta historia Sakura no será 100% dulce, tímida y distraída, así que si lo que buscan es una historia con una Sakura temerosa, tímida e insegura les sugiero que busquen otra historia :D

Ahora ya sé que no he actualizado mi otra historia Medical Love, pero eso no quiere decir que la he olvidado y que ya no la terminaré, he estado teniendo algunos problemas con las ideas que tengo (que son muchas), así que ha tomado muchísimo más tiempo para ponerlas en orden y llevar la historia a un buen final. Les suplico que estén pendientes por en cualquier día de estos tendrán su nuevo capítulo.

Por favor déjenme sus reviews con todas sus dudas, aportaciones, consejos, quejas o cualquier cosa que se les pase por la mente.

Nos leemos luego!


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, la historia por otro lado, es 100% mía.**

 **Sakura**

Caminaban por las arenas del desierto, el frío aire cortando las partes de su cuerpo expuestas y la luz de la luna iluminando su camino.

La esmeralda se detuvo, observando a su alrededor.

El viento era tan fuerte que hacia remolinos con la arena, a donde quiera que volteara no alcanzaba a distinguir ninguna señal de vida… ni escorpiones, serpientes… nada.

Esto no le daba buena espina.

Sakura conocía este desierto como la palma de su mano, sabía en qué lugares resguardarse en caso de ser necesario, sabía en donde podría encontrar agua y comida, así como a que lugares no ir.

Tenía una conexión especial con este desierto, es casi como si estas tierras se comunicaran con ella, de modo que si no se equivocaba… el desierto estaba dándole una advertencia.

Una tormenta de arena estaba cerca.

Por experiencia sabía que las tormentas de arena no debían tomarse a la ligera.

 _Debían darse prisa._

Gruñó por lo bajo, maldiciendo internamente su toma de decisiones.

Y es que a estas horas tanto ella como su gente ya estarían a un par de metros de su hogar… pero no…

Sakura tenía que salvarlos…

Sakura tenía que hacer su buena acción del día…

 _Buen trabajo tonta._

Reprimió las ganas de pegarse con la palma de su mano en la frente, regresó su mirada esmeralda a la parte de atrás, donde poco a poco se acercaban las siluetas de los príncipes de Terra y Windland.

Ellos no eran el problema… a pesar de su estado, habían logrado seguirles el paso.

Pero la princesa de Aqua era otra historia.

—¡Aguarden un momento por favor! —exclamó el ojiazul por millonésima vez.

 _¿Ahora qué?_

No tuvo que voltear para adivinar la causa de su nuevo retraso.

—Lo… lo si… siento. —hipaba la princesa, sus rodillas hundidas en la arena.

—Tranquila… tomate tú tiempo. —la tranquilizó el castaño, hincándose a su lado.

 _¿Qué se tome su tiempo?_

 _¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?_

 _¡Estaban en el desierto! ¡En el mortífero desierto! ¡Cansados, hambrientos y sedientos!_

 _¡Ya había tenido suficiente!_

—¡Claro linda! Tú tomate tu tiempo— gritó sarcástica, liberando todo el enojo que había estado reprimiendo desde que salieron de la guarida de los demonios.

Sus amigos parecían igual de frustrados que ella, la apoyaron con la mirada, mientras que la amatista por otro lado tardó en detectar el sarcasmo en sus palabras pues había comenzado a esbozar una tonta sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Después de todo tú eres experta deteniendo tormentas de arena ¿cierto? Y aliviando la deshidratación, y curando mordidas de serpientes o piquetes de escorpiones ¿verdad? —agregó dando grandes zancadas hasta alcanzar el lugar en donde la princesa continuaba sollozando.

—Lo… lo lamento. —hipó ocultando su rostro con sus manos. —Pe…pero… no puedo.

—¡Bien si no puedes entonces aquí te quedas! —gritó al mismo tiempo que la ponía de pie jalándola de uno de sus brazos. — No estás en tu palacio de cristal en donde todo te lo dan en bandeja de plata… bienvenida a la cruel realidad… aquí si no te mueves te mueres.

—Vamos Tomoyo… inténtalo. —la animó Eriol, con un leve dejo de desesperación en su voz.

Sin embargo escucharlo solo pareció sumirla más en su desesperación.

—No le griten… solo déjenla descansar un poco. —los reprendió el castaño, por lo cual se ganó una mortífera mirada de su parte.

—Sakura a este paso vamos a llegar mañana. —se quejó Meiling.

El gemelo con la gran hacha suspiro y le entregó su arma a su hermano.

—Está bien está bien…. Que nadie diga que la caballerosidad ha muerto. — dijo estirando sus brazos. —Yo la llevaré.

—Por supuesto que no lo harás. —exclamó Sakura, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Nuevamente la puso de pie de un tirón, la observó de pies a cabeza, odiando todo de ella.

—No me sorprende que no puedas caminar… con ese vestido y esos zapatos ¿Quién podría? —le dijo. — Deimos dame uno de tus cuchillos.

Al instante el gemelo que había sostenido el hacha de su hermano, se la regresó tirándolo en el proceso, desenfundó uno de los cuchillos que llevaba en el pecho y se lo arrojó a la esmeralda, quien lo atrapó con una mano, sin tan siquiera mirar la trayectoria del arma.

—Gracias. —le dijo a su compañero y procedió a cortar el vestido de la amatista.

Tomoyo la miró con los ojos bien abiertos, silenciosas lágrimas aun abriéndose paso hasta su mentón, mientras Sakura rasgaba la fina tela, liberando sus piernas.

—Meiling, ocúpate de los zapatos. —le indicó a la azabache.

La aludida meneó sus caderas hasta llegar a la princesa de Aqua.

Juntas se fueron deshaciendo del estorboso atuendo de la amatista, hasta que al final su elegante vestido de cumpleaños quedó convertido en uno más corto y holgado, mientras que sus zapatos de tacón fueron modificados en zapatos de piso.

—Listo… esto debería ser suficiente. —comentó Sakura examinando su trabajo, Tomoyo por fin había dejado de llorar, sin embargo la desdicha de sus ojos seguía ahí. —Una queja más y te dejaremos atrás…

Dicho esto retomaron su camino.

El viento se había hecho más fuerte, tanto que les aventaba la arena, dificultando más su visibilidad, ahora hasta ella estaba teniendo problemas para avanzar.

—Mierda. —gritó tragando algo de arena en el proceso. — ¡Arrow! ¿Qué ves?

—¡Nada! —exclamó su compañero unos pasos a su izquierda. — ¡Estamos en el ojo de la tormenta!

 _Mierda Mierda Mierda_

—¡Ya saben que hacer! —les gritó a sus compañeros.

—¡Princesa Sakura! —gritó el príncipe de Windland un par de pasos frente a ella, evidentemente dudoso sobre cómo proceder.

—Amárrense un pedazo de tela que les cubra bien la boca y la nariz. —les indicó. —Sosténgala con sus manos, cierren los ojos y no los abran por nada.

—Tírense en la arena y esperemos que no sea tan fuerte. —les gritó Arrow.

—¡Sujeten bien sus armas, no quiero ninguna volando con el aire! —agregó antes de cortar un pedazo de su blusa y amarrarlo a su cabeza. — Sujétense de alguien más.

Se tiró al suelo y movió su mano a la derecha, en busca de alguien más, si lograba encontrar a alguno de sus acompañantes, el peso de ambos ayudaría a que la tormenta no los levantase y terminara lanzándolos lejos de los demás.

Por fin su mano se encontró con otra mano, una mano grande.

No era el momento de averiguar a quien pertenecía, así que se aferró a esa mano y esperó.

En cuestión de segundos el viento rugió, anunciando la tormenta, la arena debajo de ellos tembló fuertemente al elevarse para volar con el viento.

Su mano izquierda mantenía en posición la parte rasgada de su blusa contra su rostro, mientras que la derecha se agarraba fuertemente al cuerpo junto a ella, sin embargo ambas tareas comenzaban a ser demasiado complicadas para ella. La arena los golpeaba sin piedad, tratando de colarse entre su ropas, sus ojos y más importante en sus vías respiratorias.

De repente sintió que el agarre de la mano que sujetaba se tensaba, jalándola con él.

Trató de gritarle para decirle que no hiciera eso, que no se moviera tanto o terminarían siendo azotados por el viento, pero no podía, cualquier intento por hablar daba paso a montones y montones de arena en su boca, así que en su lugar jaló en dirección opuesta a su compañero.

Esto pareció calmarlo un poco pero pronto hizo lo mismo de nuevo.

 _¿Qué demonios le pasaba?_

Sabía que aunque lograra preguntarle, él probablemente no podría responderle, aunque tampoco lo necesitó, sintió algo largo y fuerte enroscándose en su pierna derecha y jalándola en el proceso.

 _¡Tenía que ser una broma!_

 _Gusanos de arena._

 **Shaoran**

 _¡Esto era increíble!_

 _Primero demonios, luego gente de fuego, una tormenta de arena y ahora esto…_

No sabía que eran, pero fueran lo que fuesen trataban de jalarlo y probablemente tragarlo como su desayuno…

La arena lo golpeaba como millones de alfileres, a pesar de que hasta el momento había mantenido los ojos bien cerrados sentía un fuerte escozor y no estaba seguro de seguir en la superficie, a donde quiera que se moviera sentía la arena fluyendo.

Lo único que lo mantenía seguro era la mano que lo sujetaba a su izquierda.

Movió sus pies como loco, tratando de hacer contacto con algo, de lastimar a lo que fuera que tratara de jalarlo para liberarse, pero nada daba resultado.

La criatura seguía ascendiendo por su cuerpo, comenzando a sujetarlo por la cadera…

 _Piensa Shaoran, piensa._

Y por fin una idea coherente le vino a la cabeza.

No podía ser la mano de Tomoyo, pues ella no habría tenido la suficiente fuerza para sostenerlo por tanto tiempo, tampoco podía ser de Eriol o de alguno de los demás hombres del grupo pues se sentía más pequeña que la de él y también más suave, por lo tanto esa mano debía pertenecer a Sakura o a la mujer del látigo Meiling.

 _Y quien fuera de las dos debía de tener un arma._

Tiró con todas sus fuerzas de la mano de la mujer, tratando de vencer la resistencia que ponía, trabajo nada sencillo pues la criatura no se daba por vencida y para desgracia del príncipe de Terra, un segundo tentáculo, lengua o lo que fuera comenzó a escalarlo.

 _¡Maldita sea!_

Toda la parte inferior de su cuerpo se le estaba adormeciendo por la presión, tenía que darse prisa o llegarían hasta su pecho y le cortarían la respiración.

Rezó por haber amarrado el pedazo de tela a su cabeza con suficiente fuerza para que aguantara en su lugar sin la asistencia de su mano, estiró su mano ahora libre hasta el brazo de la mujer junto a él y la sujetó por encima del codo.

 _Funcionó._

La atrajo más hacia él, comenzó a tocar el cuerpo femenino en busca de un arma, diciéndose asimismo que se disculparía más tarde con ella por el exceso de "confianza", tanteó otro poco alrededor de la cintura y finalmente encontró lo que necesitaba.

El mango de un cuchillo, lo tomó y lo descargó con todas sus fuerzas contra el monstruo que continuaba subiendo por su cuerpo. Escuchó un chillido semejante al de un puerco y a continuación sintió una sustancia espesa empapándole el abdomen y las piernas, el agarre en su pierna izquierda se volvió más débil hasta que los tirones cesaron.

Trato de hacer lo mismo con la cosa en su otra pierna pero le resultaba un poco más complicado, además en ese instante, el viento soplo con fuerza alzándolos ligeramente del suelo.

—¡Sostente! —le gritó la voz de la castaña.

De manera que era ella quien lo había sostenido todo ese tiempo.

Parecía que nuevamente estaba en deuda con ella.

Aunque tal vez no tendría oportunidad de agradecerle…

El contacto entre sus manos se estaba rompiendo, la fuerza del aire más los tirones de la bestia restante estaban venciendo su unión, se atrevió a entreabrir los ojos para ver como la otra mano de la esmeralda se reunía con la de él.

De igual manera vio el pañuelo que evitaba que la arena se colara en sus pulmones salir volando y perderse en la nada, seguido de un asqueroso gusano, que seguramente había estado enroscado a su pierna.

—¡Princesa! — gritó horrorizado.

 _La arena… la asfixiaría._

 _Por haberlo ayudado._

 _No podía permitirlo._

 _No podía._

 _No podía._

 _No podía._

 _¡NO!_

Y de la nada, así como había empezado todo… terminó.

El viento seguía golpeándolos con rudeza, pero extrañamente ya no era capaz de alzar la arena, está ahora parecía pegada al suelo.

Shaoran escuchó un pequeño zumbido en sus oídos, pero lo ignoró.

Ahora podía ver al ser enroscado en su pierna. Se trataba de un gusano, igual al que había salido volando, de unos cinco metros de largo, ojos rojos y vidriosos y una boca circular llena de colmillos hasta la garganta.

Hundió su cuchillo en uno de sus asquerosos ojos, igual que el que mató durante la tormenta, chilló y se retorció, hasta quedar inmóvil.

El ambarino lo pateó lejos de su vista y centró su atención en la princesa del Fuego.

La encontró a un par de metros a la derecha, le alivió ver que estaba hincada tosiendo la arena que había ingresado a su cuerpo al ayudarlo. Llegó a su lado y comenzó a palmearle la espalda para ayudarla.

—Gracias. —le dijo una vez que sus excesos de tos hubieran terminado.

—Devuélveme… mi cuchillo. —le ordenó luego de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Ni siquiera se planteó la idea de convencerla para que le permitiera quedárselo, se lo tendió por el mango y la ayudó a incorporarse.

—¡Sakura! —gritó su súbdito Arrow a lo lejos. —¡¿Estas bien?!

La aludida trató de responder pero, su garganta se había cerrado por la arena, así que al final le pidió en voz baja que respondiera.

—¡Estamos aquí! ¡Ella está bien! — le dijo al sujeto del arco. —¿Y los demás?

—¡Estamos bien Shaoran! —gritó Eriol, aunque indiscutiblemente pudo escuchar los lloriqueos de Tomoyo.

—Buen trabajo… con esos gusanos. —le dijo la esmeralda volviendo a toser.

El ambarino no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza y volvió a mirar en dirección a los demás, esperando a que los alcanzaran.

—¡UHU! —exclamó uno de los gemelos emergiendo de la arena a unos cuentos metro de él, como si fuera uno de esos gusanos. — Tenia tiempo que no lidiábamos con una tormenta como esta…

—Tormenta de arena más gusanos—lo apoyó su hermano saliendo de la arena tal y como había hecho su hermano. — Excelente… creo que tengo arena en el trasero.

—¿Tenemos que enterarnos de todo lo que se aloja en tu trasero? —le preguntó Deimos haciendo un rápido recuento de sus cuchillos.

—¿Sakura estas bien? —le preguntó Phobos acercando a ella, cargando su hacha al hombro.

Ella asintió y continúo tosiendo.

—¿Deberíamos de darle agua? —preguntó el castaño comenzando a preocuparse.

—Démosle un rato más. —le respondió Phobos tomando su lugar en darle palmadas a la princesa del fuego en la espalda. — En cuanto disminuya la tos, podremos darle agua

—Hijo de perra. —gritó el otro gemelo matando a un gusano que trataba de alejarse de la zona. —¿Cómo es que estas porquerías no se extinguen?

—¡Dense prisa! —gritó Phobos para apresurar a los demás. —¡Tengo hambre! ¡Y en serio necesito ropa interior limpia!

Sin embargo con el viento aun molesto, tardaron al menos diez minutos en reencontrarse con ellos. El tal Arrow y la chica del látigo se aproximaron a Sakura, quien para ese entonces ya se había calmado mucho más, incluso Eriol pareció preocupado por su salud, más que por la del mismo Shaoran.

Luego de asegurarse de que todo el mundo estaba bien, nuevamente emprendieron la marcha hacia la nada.

.

.

.

Por primera vez desde que emprendieran el viaje, todos iban tranquilos y en silencio.

El horizonte comenzaba a cambiar de color, anunciando el amanecer.

—Justo a tiempo. —suspiró la azabache estirándose.

—Sí, poco más y no lo logramos. — la apoyó la esmeralda con la voz un poco ronca.

 _¿De que estaban hablando?_

Por la serenidad en su tono de voz, uno diría que habían alcanzado su destino, pero sin importar hacia qué dirección mirara el príncipe de Terra no podía ver otra cosa que no fueran dunas de arena.

—Bien… véndenles los ojos y sigamos. —les indicó Sakura luego de estudiar el horizonte por unos segundos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él perplejo.

—¿No esperas que nos arriesguemos a que rebelen nuestra ubicación? ¿o sí? — se mofó Arrow.

—En realidad aunque quisiéramos hacerlo no podríamos. —le dijo Eriol, amarrándose el mismo la venda a los ojos.

 _¿Qué demonios le pasaba a su amigo?_

—No dejaré que me lleven a ciegas por aquí. —les dijo con brusquedad.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó Sakura. — ¡Míranos, estamos agotados y hambrientos! ¡Queremos llegar a casa lo antes posible! ¡¿Así que podrías por favor, dejar de quejarte y creerte el centro del universo por solo cinco minutos y ponerte la puta venda de una puta vez?!

A pesar del frio que sentía a su alrededor, sintió como el calor se agolpaba en sus mejillas.

Ni siquiera su padre la había hablado de esa forma. Un extraño sentimiento lo inundó por completo. No era enojo, era algo que nunca antes había experimentado.

Aun así le arrebató la venda de la mano y se la colocó.

—Gracias. —le dijo la castaña aliviada.

Retomaron su camino, en el caso del castaño dando trompicones cada tanto. Debieron avanzar medio kilómetro más antes de sentir el cambio en el terreno, sus pies dejaron de hundirse con cada paso que daba, por el contrario la superficie del suelo que ahora pisaba era lisa y dura, como si de roca se tratara, sumado a esto estaba el eco de sus pisadas.

 _No recordaba haber visto alguna cueva cerca antes de ponerse la venda._

Abandonó sus pensamientos en cuanto sintió un nuevo cambio en el terreno, ahora parecía que descendían por unos escalones demasiado empinados y altos. Escuchó los chillidos de Tomoyo en varias ocasiones, así como el impacto de su cuerpo contra el suelo resbaladizo.

—Veamos. —escuchó que decía la princesa de Fuego.

Todos se detuvieron y esperaron.

Shaoran no estaba seguro de que es lo que esperaban… tal vez se habían perdido.

Pero estaba equivocado, a pesar de la venda pudo distinguir a una poderosa luz bañando las paredes del lugar, supuso que la luz provenía del fuego de Sakura, tal y como había hecho en las celdas de los demonios, justo antes de liberarlos.

—¿Sakura? —preguntó una voz profunda e imponente. — Vaya, ya era hora.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó una segunda voz, igual de imponente pero más fría y reservada.

—Todo bien, solo tuvimos un par de inconvenientes. —les explicó.

—Tormentas de arena, gusanos, demonios y uno que otro miembro de la realeza. —añadió uno de los gemelos.

Ambos hombres debieron de interrogar con la mirada, ya que Sakura les dijo que les explicaría en cuanto pasarán.

Caminaron en línea recta un par de metros, luego la luz del fuego iluminó el corredor por un par de segundos para después desaparecer, casi al instante las paredes comenzaron a temblar, como si algo muy pesado se estuviera moviendo. Conforme el temblor aumentaba también lo hacia la luz… la luz del exterior.

El ambarino sabía que era luz del exterior porque era mucho más brillante que la producida por el fuego de Sakura, además sintió una brisa de aire fresco darle de lleno en el rostro.

 _¿Cómo era posible que hubiera luz y aire tan fresco en una cueva?_

—Espera… ¿Ellos son…? ¿En verdad son ellos? —preguntó una de las voces que los recibió. —¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué los trajiste?

—Sakura…—le dijo el de la voz fría.

—Kero… Yue… les explicaré luego… cuando hable con Touya. —les dijo cortante. — Lo único que quiero en este momento es comer.

—¡Esa es la actitud! —exclamaron los gemelos en coro.

—Si sabes que le dará un ataque a Touya cuando los vea ¿verdad? —le dijo Kero.

—Sip. —respondió Sakura como si nada. —Creo que aquí está bien… ya pueden quitarse las vendas.

Y así lo hizo el castaño.

—Bienvenidos al Oasis de fuego— les dijo Sakura sonriente.

Por un momento tuvo el impulsó de soltar una carcajada… porque era simplemente ridículo.

Seguramente se había golpeado la cabeza luego de la tormenta de arena, o tal vez su estado de deshidratación había llegado al extremo de hacerle ver alucinaciones…

Porque, era inaudito.

Estaban en una especie de plaza, junto a una fuente, a su alrededor se encontraban cientos de establecimientos, vendiendo diferentes productos… comida, ropa, joyas, etc.

Las edificaciones eran sencillas pero bonitas, casi parecían recién construidas, de ellas entraban y salían personas de todas las edades, saludándose y riendo, todos usando ropa de buena calidad, ninguno parecía hambriento o enfermo.

Observó el cielo, buscando una explicación sobre cómo podía haber luz de día en una cueva… y al ver el "techo" más preguntas se formularon en su cabeza, la única forma en podía describir lo que veía era como estar dentro de un volcán, la punta de este dejaba pasar la luz del sol del desierto… no entendía como, pero era impresionante.

Miró a la izquierda y vio más casas, a lo lejos veía un edificio más grande que los demás, alto y ancho, a la derecha había menos viviendas, vio muchos terrenos de cultivo con frutas, verduras y un poco más atrás vio un invernadero, detrás de él, probablemente por donde vinieron observó muchas palmeras y un pequeño lago…

Cuando miró al frente tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para evitar que su mandíbula cayera al suelo.

El palacio del Oasis de Fuego era verdaderamente único, no solo era inmenso, sino que también era precioso. Estaba hecho de un material iridiscente que brillaba aún más con los destellos del sol, daba la impresión de estar cubierto de diamantes, tenía cuatro torres principales con grandes ventanales por donde se colaba la fresca brisa de la mañana.

Los jardines del palacio eran inmensos y muy bien cuidados, podía oler el perfume de las flores que lo adornaban, habían dispuestas varias bancas para sentarse y admirar la vista, todo rodeado por una gran reja de oro macizo, cuyas puertas permanecían abiertas.

—¿Impresionado? —le preguntó Sakura, siguiendo su mirada ambarina, hasta el palacio.

Él no fue capaz de responder nada coherente.

—Todo el mundo pensó que en el desierto no había nada que valiera la pena… sin embargo nosotros descubrimos que las tierras bajo las arenas del desierto son más fértiles que las demás. —le explicó Sakura, mirando orgullosa su reino. — en las cuevas más profundas hay infinidad de piedras preciosas y otros oasis conectados que nos brindan los recursos más básicos para nuestra existencia.

—Sakura… no creo que sea prudente compartir tanta información con un terrenal. —le advirtió el hombre de voz fría, Yue.

Shaoran siguió el sonido hasta encontrarse con el hombre de quien provenía…

Solo que no era un hombre.

O bueno, sí lo era, pero con un par de alas blancas en su espalda.

Era impresionante que alguien como él pudiera vivir en el desierto, pues su apariencia parecía más la de un ser de hielo.

Era alto, fornido, con una melena blanca que le llegaba hasta el suelo, sus ojos eran azules, pero a diferencia de los de su amigo, estos eran azul claro, muy claro. En su rostro apenas y había expresión.

—Por extraño que parezca apoyo a Yue. —dijo la segunda voz.

Y nuevamente se quedó boquiabierto.

Este ser no tenía nada de humano, parecía un tigre, solo que sin rayas, su pelaje era dorado al igual que sus ojos, de su espalda salían unas inmensas alas blancas que mantenía contra su cuerpo, sus colmillos eran suficientemente grandes para arrancarle uno de sus miembros…

Entonces recordó a los dos seres que se habían llevado al hermano de Sakura del campo de batalla, luego de la pelea contra los demonios…

La mujer con alas de mariposa y la pantera alada.

—Su hogar es hermoso. —le dijo Eriol uniéndose a la conversación.

—Gracias. —respondió Sakura. —Bueno… podrán hacer un tour después… no se ustedes pero yo me muero de hambre, vayamos al comedor.

Anduvieron por la calle principal, en dirección al palacio.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, el castaño quería verlo por dentro y también quería hablar con Sakura…

Tenía tantas preguntas en su mente.

 _¿Cómo había sobrevivido la gente del fuego al exilio?_

 _¿Cómo habían erigido ese magnífico lugar?_

 _¿Por qué no trataron de vengarse?_

 _¿Quién les había enseñado a pelear de la forma en lo que lo hacían?_

 _¿Cómo lograban controlar su poder?_

Sin embargo no se dirigieron al palacio, una vez frente a las rejas de oro, dieron vuelta a la izquierda por un camino más angosto que terminaba a lo lejos frente a un edificio que parecía más una prolongación del mismo palacio ya que la arquitectura era la misma.

No eran los únicos en dirigirse hacia allá, de hecho la mayoría de los habitantes de Oasis se apresuraban hacia ese lugar entre empujones amistosos y risas. En cuanto veían a Sakura la saludaban joviales, al igual que al resto del equipo, ellos respondían con la misma efusividad.

—¿Qué tal estuvo su misión? —gritaba un muchacho que pasaba junto a ellos. —¿Es cierto que pelearon contra un ejército de demonios?

—¡Así fue! —respondió Phobos emocionado. —Cientos de ellos, pero cometieron el error de meterse con ¡PHOBOS el increíble!

—El increíblemente idiota—dijo su hermano pasando junto a él.

—¿Qué dijiste imbécil? —gritó el gemelo del hacha. —Te salvé la vida como veinte veces.

—Claro… ¿y que me dices de cuando empezaste a lloriquear en medio de la tormenta de arena? —continuo molestándolo su hermano Deimos.

Por un momento observaron la disputa que poco a poco se iba tratando más de sus problemas pasados hasta que comenzaron a luchar como niños chiquitos. Shaoran notó que ese comportamiento parecía ser común entre los gemelos puesto que algunos de los que pasaban por ahí sonreían resignados mientras que otros hacían apuestas sobre quien ganaría en esta ocasión.

—¡Por favor! ¡Quiero comer! —gritó Sakura aproximándose a ellos, los sujetó de la oreja y los jaló dentro del edificio. —No puedo creer que seamos parientes… me dan pena.

 _¿Así que los gemelos son familiares de Sakura?_

—Vamos Sakura, sabes que eres nuestra prima favorita. —le dijo Phobos desde su incómoda posición.

—Touya… no tanto. —apuntó Deimos.

—Nop, porque él nos pega. —añadió el del hacha.

—Cállense y siéntense. — les ordenó la esmeralda, regresó a verlos y les indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que la siguieran.

El recinto por dentro era muy espacioso, era un lugar acogedor y animado, casi a todo lo largo del cuarto se extendían cuatro mesas de madera, repletas de comida y bebidas, la mayoría llenas de personas desayunando.

Esto era una cafetería comunitaria.

Al fondo de la habitación se encontraban dos puertas, la más colocada a la izquierda se dirigía a las cocinas, pues ahí se concentraba más el aroma a comida que inundaba el lugar, además de que Shaoran podía escuchar el ruido de los platos. La otra puerta casi podía apostar que comunicaba con el palacio.

En cuanto Tomoyo, Eriol y él ingresaron, el bullicio se redujo, todos voltearon a verlos, algunos amenazadoramente, fue entonces que Shaoran notó que todos, estaban armados.

El ambarino no se dejó intimidar y caminó con paso sereno hasta el lugar en que se encontraban Sakura y los gemelos.

—Coman y beban lo que gusten. —les dijo la esmeralda sirviéndose en su plato un poco de tocino y panqueques.

Eso pareció tranquilizar a los demás, las palabras de Sakura daban a entender que ellos eran sus invitados y que por tanto no debían lastimarlos… al menos no por el momento.

Eriol fue el primero en tomar asiento y comenzar servirse generosas raciones de comida, el castaño y la amatista no se sentían tan seguros, pero el hambre pudo más. Dejaron de lado todas las normas de etiqueta y procedieron a comer.

De donde venían la hora de la comida era algo importante, para empezar debían de sentarse de acuerdo a la jerarquía, aquel que ocupara la cabecera de la mesa sería el más alto o el rey, a su derecha estaría la reina y sus hijos, varones primero mujeres después, seguidos de familiares sanguíneos, a la izquierda del rey se sentaría su consejero, los familiares políticos y los demás miembros de la corte. Los sirvientes eran los encargados de llevar y traer los platillos, además de pasar los condimentos, en la mesa debía haber cubiertos adecuados para cada platillo, entiéndase un mínimo de tres cucharas, tenedores y cuchillos, una copa de agua y otra de vino, los codos no debían de entrar en contacto con la mesa, nunca hablar con la boca llena…

Todo esto se lo habían enseñado desde pequeño, esa era la monótona rutina de cada desayuno, comida y cena.

Sin excepciones.

Por lo tanto la imagen frente a él, violaba prácticamente todas y cada una de esas normas.

Todos estaban sentados por afinidad, cada quien se encargaba de llenar su plato con lo que le apeteciera, algunos ni siquiera necesitaban los cubiertos, simplemente los sustituían con pedazos de pan, ninguno tenía reparos en estallar a carcajadas cada tanto e incluso robar bocados del plato de alguien más.

 _En definitiva esto no es Terra._

—… creo que me torcí algo. — dijo Phobos sobándose el hombro.

—Mira ahí va tu novia. —le dijo su hermano señalando a una muchacha bastante atractiva con un tenedor rebosante de comida.

—Si… no creo que quiera hablarme… —respondió nervioso.

—¿Qué hiciste ahora tonto? —le preguntó Meiling tomando un sorbo de su jugo.

—Nada. —contestó poco convincente.

—Se acostó con otra. —adivinó Sakura sonriente.

—¡Phobos! —le gritó Meiling.

—¡No fue mi culpa! Estaba ebrio… y pues… pues ¡Todas se parecen cuando uno está ebrio!— se defendió con torpeza. — ¡Así que en teoría ustedes son las culpables!

De las manos de Sakura y de la azabache volaron dos flamas pequeñas hasta el pecho de Phobos, quien de la impresión cayó al suelo.

—¿Cómo hacen eso? —preguntó Eriol observando la escena con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Esto? —le dijo Meiling al mismo tiempo que encendía una nueva flama. — Pues… es nuestro poder, ya sabes cómo gente de fuego, es como tu… eres de Windland ¿no? Entonces debes ser capaz de controlar el viento.

—No… no puedo. —respondió su amigo algo triste, empezó a mover su tenedor en círculos y de él se fue formando un pequeño tornado, apenas más grande que el salero. —Es lo más que puedo hacer.

—Espera… ¿no les enseñan a usar sus poderes? —pregunto la esmeralda asombrada.

—No… hace cientos de años que nadie usa su magia. —le contó Eriol. —Nos enseñaron que mientras menos magia hagamos nuestro cuerpo y mente permanecerán bajo control, los únicos que pueden desarrollarla un poco más son los miembros de la guardia real.

Le sorprendió ver tristeza en los ojos de Sakura.

—Pero ¿Por qué? —insistió la castaña.

—Para que no termináramos como ustedes. —soltó Shaoran. —Su poder los consumió, nuestros reinos temieron que lo mismo nos sucediera… así que llegaron al consenso de que se minimizara el uso de la magia.

—¿Terminar como nosotros? ¿Nuestra magia nos consumió? —preguntó molesto Arrow quien hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio. — ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—A la causa de su exilio—le contestó firme.—Ustedes dejaron que la oscuridad los gobernara, atacaron a los demás reinos, fueron la causa de la división de los elementos y de su propia destrucción.

 _¿Acaso estás loco?_

 _Estas en el reino del fuego._

 _Toda esa gente tiene armas_

 _Y obviamente no les agradas._

 _Cállate por favor._

La vocecita en su mente tenía razón, aun así ya no podía retirar lo dicho.

Arrow no se molestó en buscar palabras para debatirle, tomó su arco y enfundó una flecha apuntándole, en su mirada podía ver autentico odio hacia él, al otro lado de Sakura, el tigre llamado Kero dejaba salir un gruñido amenazador. A pesar de que él estaba desarmado igualmente se puso de pie y les hizo cara.

—Eso es lo que pasó y todos lo saben. —agregó, los que desayunaban a su alrededor regresaron a observar la disputa. — Suficiente… no tengo por qué darte explicaciones a ti, tenemos que hablar sobre cómo ponernos en contacto con nuestra gente. —le dijo al joven con desdén, sus últimas palabras fueron dirigidas a Sakura.

—De verdad eres lento… Ustedes son los que están en deuda conmigo. —le recordó. —Creí haberte dicho que yo decidiría como me pagarían y cuando podrían irse.

—¡Vamos! ¡Nuestras familias deben de estar preocupadas por nosotros! ¡Nuestros reinos pueden estar en peligro! —gritó fuera de sí. — ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder! ¡Ya te dije te daremos joyas, tierras! ¡Lo que quieras!

—Lo que quiero en este momento es que te calles—respondió serena levantándose de su lugar. —A entrenar chicos… ustedes pueden descansar y empezar a entrenar mañana.

 _¿Esperar?_

 _¿Entrenar?_

 _¿De qué estaba hablando?_

Los compañeros de Sakura se levantaron de sus asientos y recogieron sus armas, dispuestos a abandonar la habitación.

—¡NO! —exclamó molesto.

—Shaoran por favor…—murmuró Tomoyo asustada. —No los provoques.

Él la ignoró.

Tenía que convencerla de ayudarlos.

—¡Te propongo un trato! ¡Peleare con quien tú elijas! ¡Si gano, nos ayudas y queda saldada nuestra deuda… si no acataremos tus órdenes!

—¿Una pelea? —preguntó la esmeralda divertida con la desesperación del terrenal. — Y si pierdes, ¿dejaras de quejarte y ella de llorar?

El asintió, sabía que tenía su atención, la forma en que mordía su labio la delataba. Estaba considerándolo muy seriamente.

Estaba seguro que su discurso sobre no querer ni necesitar nada de ellos era una mentira.

—Está bien… pelearemos. —aceptó la esmeralda, su mirada fija en la de él.

El ambarino se quedó perplejo, no por el hecho de que aceptara su proposición, sino porque ella había dicho "pelearemos"…

—No puedo pelear contigo—declaró rotundamente, molesto por el brillo de picardía que se apoderó de la mirada esmeralda.

Podía apostar que ella había esperado esa respuesta.

El castaño no comprendía que era lo que le causaba tanta gracia.

—¿Y por qué es eso? —preguntó juguetona cruzando sus brazos.

Shaoran bufó exasperado, estaba jugando con él, burlándose, por lo tanto no respondió. En cambio su mirada se encontró con la verde de ella, comenzando una batalla silenciosa, él por su lado negándose a caer en sus juegos, ella por el otro midiendo el temperamento del príncipe de Terra.

Al final fue su amigo, el príncipe de Windland, el encargado de dar una explicación.

—Shaoran no puede pelear contigo porque eres una dama. —aclaró. —Nuestra educación no nos lo permite.

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, todos los habitantes del Oasis del fuego se atrevieron a burlarse de ellos.

Todos menos Sakura, quien seguía observando atentamente a Shaoran.

—Elige a alguien más. —ordenó Shaoran haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar las risas a su alrededor. —Quien sea.

—Pelearas conmigo o no hay trato. —dijo la princesa del Oasis con firmeza. —¿O tal vez es que me tienes miedo?

Más risas.

Hasta aquí llegaba su paciencia.

—¿Miedo? ¿Por qué habría de tenerte miedo? —exclamó el terrenal fuera de sí. —¡Trato de protegerte!

—¿Protegerme? ¿De ti? —preguntó entre risas, para nada intimidada por la súbita explosión del castaño. — Mira querido, te vi "pelear" en la guarida de los demonios… creo que no representas una gran amenaza.

Esta mujer lograba sacarle de sus casillas.

—También fui yo el que peleó con los gusanos de arena. —le recordó.

—Cierto… ahora si estoy preocupada. —dramatizó la muchacha.

Juró que salía humo por sus oídos y nariz… por un momento fue como si él también fuera descendiente del ángel de fuego.

—Tranquilo… haremos de cuenta que por los próximos treinta minutos tú no eres un caballero y yo no soy una dama. —concluyó Sakura despreocupada. —Por lo tanto podemos pelear.

Su mente le gritaba que no era correcto, sin importar por donde se le viera, él no debía hacerlo.

Aun así, su enojo pudo más, con un leve movimiento de su cabeza, aceptó.

—Bien… ¡a la arena! —exclamó entusiasmada Sakura, guiándolo no solo a él, sino que a su gente también.

Salieron de la cafetería, seguidos de toda la gente, se internaron en una calle bastante ancha, hasta llegar nuevamente a la fuente que había visto a su llegada, dieron vuelta a la derecha, donde un enorme edificio se erguía.

Pasaron por un par de pesadas puertas de madera para encontrarse con la mayor sala de entrenamientos que Shaoran hubiera visto nunca.

Como parte de su educación, Shaoran había aprendido a usar la espada, lo cual requería explotar sus capacidades físicas en la sala de entrenamiento de Terra, en conjunto con su ejército. La arena de entrenamiento en su reino era bastante grande, más grande que la de Windland y Aqua… pero en comparación a la del Oasis del fuego… parecía una burla.

El lugar era gigantesco, la mitad cubierto por un gran techo, mientras que la otra mitad permitía la entrada de los rayos del sol que se filtraban desde la abertura del volcán, alrededor se encontraban un sinfín de antorchas que seguramente iluminaban el lugar de noche. Como era de esperarse había una gran pista para correr, al menos tres circuitos diferentes llenos de obstáculos, justo en la pared frente a la entrada se encontraban todas las armas de la gente del fuego, una colección verdaderamente sorprendente, Shaoran pudo ver lanzas de diferentes tamaños, espadas comunes y otras con diseños más complejos, habían arcos con flechas, cuchillos, katanas, hachas, tridentes y combinaciones de estos que solamente alguien con mucha practica podría utilizar sin lastimarse.

A la derecha hasta el fondo, se encontraban dos habitaciones, una tenía un letrero indicando la enfermería y la otra una salida de emergencia.

Su mirada ambarina regresó a ver a Eriol, quien parecía tan anonadado como él y Tomoyo solo parecía profundamente intimidada.

—Bien… elige tu arma. —le indicó Sakura señalando el largo muro.

El príncipe de Terra se sacudió de encima la sorpresa y caminó con seguridad hasta la pared.

Inspeccionó la sección de las espadas con cuidado, comparando en su mente los tamaños, el peso y la forma que mejor se acoplara a su mano.

Al final se decidió por una espada ancha, con empuñadura de oro y diseño simple, volteó a ver a la esmeralda, ella observó la espada elegida por él, volvió su mirada a la pared e inmediatamente tomó la espada al lado de la suya, una réplica.

—Listo, pelearemos hasta que uno de los dos se rinda o no pueda pelear más ¿de acuerdo? —propuso jugando con su espada. —¿Seguro que quieres pelear?

Su último intento por burlarse de él.

—Estoy seguro. —contestó con firmeza.

 **Sakura**

Debía admitir que admiraba la voluntad del terrenal, después de todo lo que había pasado, aún seguía firme en querer regresar a casa, tan desesperado que había aceptado a pelear con ella.

Ambos se alejaron de los espectadores hasta quedar en medio de la arena de combate, con un par de metros de distancia entre uno y otro.

Al igual que Sakura, Shaoran realizó un par de movimientos con la espada, para acostumbrarse al peso y calcular la fuerza que debía de ejercer con ella.

—Arrow. —dijo Sakura, refiriéndose al chico del arco y por tanto designándolo como el mediador del duelo.

El aludido alzó las manos, haciendo que los demás guardaran silencio.

—¿Están listos? —preguntó el joven, los dos castaños dijeron que sí. — Bien el área de duelo está delimitada por estas líneas, por lo tanto las formas de ganar son, sacando al otro del área de combate, noqueándolo… o matándolo.

La esmeralda no pudo evitar la risa que se coló por su garganta.

Arrow y su elocuencia.

—¡Que comience el duelo! —gritó Arrow.

Ella se puso en posición de combate, su gente comenzó a vitorearla.

Antes de empezar a atacar decidió analizar a su oponente, pudo ver como su mirada adquiría un brillo de concentración, su mandíbula y sus manos se tensaron.

Era obvio que había sido entrenado en el arte de la pelea.

 _¿Pero qué tan bueno sería?_

Estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

Sakura corrió hacia él con toda su fuerza y chocó su espada con la de él, nuevamente sus esmeraldas examinaron los ojos ambarinos del terrenal, le divirtió ver sorpresa. El seguramente había esperado un duelo rápido y sencillo en donde ella principalmente correría para mantenerlo alejado, pero no, así como él, ella había pasado toda su infancia entrenando en todo tipo de pelea.

Era la única forma en que se podía vivir en este lugar.

La esmeralda no le dio tregua, no entendía exactamente por qué, pero sentía la urgencia de mostrarle de lo que estaba hecha, comenzó a asestar golpe tras golpe, el sonido de ambas armas chocando llenó el lugar.

Sakura se movía con gran destreza y casi sin ningún esfuerzo, mientras que él por otro lado sentía como si su cuerpo hubiera adquirido varios kilos de más y estuviera tratando de acostumbrarse al nuevo peso, sus golpes eran más que nada defensivos, no bajaba la guardia, pero tampoco había tenido mucha oportunidad de atacar.

Casi podía apostar que el ambarino aun no dejaba salir toda su fuerza.

 _¿Por qué no la atacaba?_

 _¿Era por el cansancio?_

 _¿O por el hecho de que ella fuera una mujer?_

 _¿O…?_

 _¿Podría ser que nunca nadie le había enseñado a explotar todo su potencial?_

 _Interesante._

Quería saber hasta dónde podía llegar su fuerza.

Lanzó un golpe con toda su fuerza y lo vio a él alzar su espada para detener el golpe de su arma, justo en el momento en que entraron en contacto, el castaño la empujó con todas sus fuerzas, lanzándola varios metros para atrás, dándole un poco de tiempo para recuperar el aliento.

 _Así que si tenía más fuerza._

 _Solo tenía que alterarlo lo suficiente._

—¿Cansado? —le preguntó Sakura apenas comenzando a jadear.

Lo comenzó a rodear lentamente, como si se tratara de un depredador preparándose para dar el salto final a su presa.

—No me extraña que los hayan atrapado… eres tan débil. —le soltó burlona.

Ahí estaba, una especie de resplandor en su mirada…

Su verdadera fuerza quería salir.

—No soy débil. —le dijo a través de sus dientes apretados, ella soltó una carcajada.

—¿Necesitas más tiempo para recobrar el aliento? —le dijo alzando su espada de nuevo.

No obtuvo respuesta, sin embargo casi al instante la esmeralda se dio cuenta de que había logrado su cometido.

El piso debajo de sus pies comenzó a temblar, no mucho al principio, pero pronto más y más fuete, tanto que tuvo que desviar su atención del hombre frente a ella, para ver a su alrededor.

Sus amigos también miraban a todos lados extrañados, Arrow regresaba a verla claramente preocupado, él único que no parecía enterarse de esto, era Shaoran.

Estaba furioso, colérico incluso, sus manos estaban tan fuertemente ceñidas a la espada que todo el color desaparecía de ellas, sus piernas parecían pegadas firmemente al suelo, todo su cuerpo temblaba, pero no fue hasta que volvió a contemplar sus ojos que supo lo que estaba pasando.

Sus ojos color chocolate con destellos ámbar, ahora se encontraban casi dorados, con un brillo antinatural…

Un brillo de magia.

Estaba poniéndose en contacto con su elemento.

La tierra.

Pese a la impresión, la esmeralda no pudo evitar sonreír.

Su momento de alegría no duró mucho, el temblor del suelo formó una grieta, de tamaño considerable, que se dirigía a ella con demasiada rapidez.

Logró saltar antes de que llegara a ella, rodó sobre su espalda y se puso de pie otra vez, aunque no suficientemente rápido, el terrenal ya había corrido hacia ella, espada en alto, amenazando con asestarle un buen golpe, y así lo hizo, sintió el filo de la espada abriéndose camino en uno de sus costados.

Lo alejó dándole una patada de lleno en el pecho, enviándolo al suelo.

Se examinó la herida, no era nada de qué preocuparse.

Shaoran se puso de nuevo en pie, la miró con toda la cólera que podía albergar y esta vez en lugar de una grieta pequeños pilares comenzaron a salir del suelo. Ella saltó lejos de donde la tierra se alzaba, pero cayó justo en el lugar donde brotó uno nuevo. El pilar creció por lo menos cinco metros de alto, tuvo que enterrar la punta de su espada en la tierra para asegurarse de no caer.

—¿Quién es débil ahora? —le preguntó el castaño aun con ese extraño brillo en los ojos.

—Todavía sigues siendo tú. —le dijo arrancando su espada de la tierra y lazándose desde esa altura hacia él.

Sus espadas chocaron con gran estruendo, se separaron y él tomó impulso para darle un buen golpe, pero ella se agachó en el momento justo, la espada del castaño quedó atascada en uno de los pilares que él había creado, lo observó tratando de sacarla, pero en vano.

Sus miradas se encontraron, ambos jadeaban ruidosamente.

—Perdiste. —le informó ella, Shaoran la miró sin comprender, bajó la mirada para comprobar sus posición dentro del área de batalla.

Y en efecto seguía dentro del área, sin embargo cuando alzó la mirada, se encontró con el pie de ella, antes de caer hacia atrás, fuera de la línea.

Perdió el duelo y también la consciencia.

—¡Shaoran! —gritó la princesa de Aqua a lo lejos, sus manos presionadas fuertemente contra su boca.

Sakura se acercó para ver de cerca sus ojos, abrió uno con cuidado.

Solo se encontró con el color del chocolate, sin resplandor, ni matices dorados.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —exclamó Deimos examinando el pilar.

—Pensé que no sabía cómo usar su magia. —dijo Meiling asombrada.

—Y no sabía… —le explicó Sakura. —El golpe que le di no debió noquearlo, era la primera vez que dejaba salir su magia de esa manera, quedó rendido.

—Eso… eso quiere decir que…—balbuceó Eriol. —¿Nosotros también… también podríamos…?

—¿Aprender a usar su magia para pelear? —terminó Sakura por él. — Claro, nosotros llevamos años haciéndolo, no es fácil al principio, pero es de mucha ayuda.

—¿Puedes enseñarme? —le preguntó emocionado.

De los tres el ojiazul parecía ser el único en sentirse cómodo en el Oasis.

—Eriol…—le dijo Tomoyo asustada.

—Entrenaran… a partir de mañana. —les dijo la castaña. — Hoy recobren fuerzas, Phobos llévalos a una de las casas disponibles, Deimos tu llévalo a él a la enfermería. —le dijo señalando a Shaoran

Ambos gemelos asintieron y pusieron manos a la obra.

—Sakura… ¿Piensas entrenarlos? —preguntó Arrow molesto.

—No… tú los vas a entrenar. —le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

El arquero puso mala cara.

—Y no es pregunta Arrow. —le aclaró, dando por terminada la conversación. —A entrenar todos.

Espero que su gente reanudara sus actividades, varios comenzaron a calentar, otros se fueron a los circuitos de obtaculos a terminar sus competencias, algunos más se dirigieron a la pared de armas y los restantes permanecieron como espectadores hasta que llegara su turno.

— Kero ¿Cómo están mis bebes? — le preguntó a su amigo alado, quería verlos con desesperación. Ellos lograrían relajarla luego de la madrugada que había tenido.

—Tan incontrolables como siempre que te ausentas. —le respondió su guardián.

—Será mejor que vaya a verlos. — le contestó caminando hacia la entrada. — Y luego iré a ver a Touya.

Suspiró cansada, imaginándose lo que se le avecinaba, un duelo más duro… en contra de su hermano.

.

.

.

—Creo que es un error—repitió Arrow por millonésima vez.

Era casi media noche, ella estaba agotada y solo pensaba en dormir, Arrow por otro lado parecía tener aun demasiada energía.

—Bueno, no es decisión ni obligación tuya, así que no tienes de que preocuparte. —le dijo estirándose debajo de las sábanas.

—¿Qué dijo Touya? —preguntó el arquero jugando con su cabello.

—Esta igual o peor que tú. —respondió recordando los gritos que había dado su hermano al enterarse de que un terrenal, una aqua y un hijo del viento se iban a alojar con ellos, y no solo eso, si no que planeaba entrenarlos.

Era comprensible su molestia, a decir verdad ella tampoco estaba cien por ciento segura sobre las decisiones que había hecho en las últimas veinticuatro horas, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que siguiera adelante.

 _¿Tendrían razón su hermano y Arrow?_

 _¿Debía abandonarlos a su suerte en el desierto?_

La insistente boca de Arrow la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Estaba encima de ella, inclinado sobre su cuello, dejando besos húmedos aquí y allá.

En un día normal, esto la excitaría, empezaría a gemir y abrir sus piernas a él.

Pero hoy no.

—Esta noche no. —le dijo liberándose de él y caminando hasta el balcón.

Admiró su ciudad, tan tranquila y cálida, resistió el impulso, pero al final terminó girando su cabeza en dirección a donde se ahora descansaban los tres miembros de la realeza.

—¿Por qué no? —demandó Arrow negándose a rendirse, enroscó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—Necesito que estés fresco mañana. —le recordó, lo escuchó resoplar, aun así no apartó sus manos. —Hablo en serio.

La soltó casi de inmediato, lo había hecho enojar.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

 _Hombres._

 _Ya lo solucionaría mañana._

 **Shaoran**

Despertó con un agudo dolor en la cara, no recordaba haberse ido a dormir.

Nuevamente se sentía como ese fatídico día en que había despertado en una celda inmunda, desorientado, adolorido, molesto e impotente.

 _Eso fue apenas hace un día._

—Shaoran ¿estas bien? —lo cuestionó la amatista a un lado de su cama.

Antes de contestar examinó rápidamente el lugar.

 _Definitivamente mejor que una sucia celda._

Estaba en una habitación bien iluminada, en una cama mullida junto a un buró con flores dentro, cerca de la ventana había una mesa pequeña con dos sillas, un mueble pequeño para libros y un sofá.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó ligeramente esperanzado.

—En el Oasis de Fuego… nos instalaron en este lugar. —le informó Tomoyo tratando de sonar alegre. —¿No recuerdas nada?

—Recuerdo haber atravesado el desierto, llegar al oasis y proponerle a Sakura una pelea. —le recapituló. —Pelea que supongo… perdí.

La amatista asintió.

—¿No recuerdas nada más? ¿Antes de desmayarte? —le preguntó algo temerosa.

—No… ¿se supone que deba recordar algo más? —preguntó extrañado, se sentía muy débil, aunque supuso que debía ser por el viaje la pelea y todo por lo que habían tenido que pasar.

—Usaste tus poderes. —le dijo Eriol ingresando a la habitación, ya no llevaba la misma vestimenta del día anterior, ahora vestía unos zapatos deportivos, pantalones negros y una camiseta sin mangas azul.

—¿Mis poderes? —repitió asombrado.

—¡Si y fue genial! ¡Podías manipular la tierra! —le contó entusiasmado. —Le diste una buena pelea a Sakura, aunque ella no necesitó usar su magia.

—¡No vuelvas a hacerlo Shaoran! —lloriqueó Tomoyo, a diferencia de Eriol ella continuaba usando su vestido rasgado.

—¿De que estas hablando? —exclamó el de anteojos, mirándola extrañado. —Si aprendemos a usar nuestra magia, no necesitaremos de ellos para llegar a Terra.

—No debemos usar magia Eriol, ¡Nos destruirá! —le espetó con lágrimas en los ojos. —Igual que a ellos.

—¿Estas ciega o que te pasa? —preguntó olvidándose de la caballerosidad. — ¡Ellos sobrevivieron gracias a su magia! ¡Mira todo lo que crearon con ella! ¡No seas tonta!

Tomoyo no dijo nada más dejo que las lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas. El comentario de Eriol la había lastimado.

Era demasiado para asimilar en tan poco tiempo.

Sus dos amigos tenían razón…

Era cierto que si aprendían a usar su magia, podrían regresar a su hogar sin ningún problema y sin la ayuda de la gente del fuego.

Por otro lado, al igual que Tomoyo sentía algo de miedo…

 _¿Qué tal que su poder se adueñaba de ellos?_

 _¿Y si perdían el control?_

—Piénselo ustedes si quieren, yo ya he tomado mi decisión. —les dijo Eriol, caminando hacia la puerta. —Será mejor que se den prisa, todos estan yendo a desayunar y luego a entrenar.

Y salió de la habitación.

 _¿Qué le había pasado a Eriol?_

Había cambiado tanto en cuanto conoció a Sakura y a los demás, parecía sentirse más cómodo en el Oasis que en Windland.

La amatista sollozó un poco más fuerte.

—Tal vez… tenga razón—le dijo el castaño a Tomoyo mientras se enderezaba. —Tendremos que esperar… analizar un poco la situación y luego decidiremos ¿sí?

La muchacha alzó su rostro anegado en lágrimas y asintió.

—Hay que ser fuertes Tomoyo. —la alentó poniendo su mano sobre su hombro. —Vamos.

Se vistió con un atuendo similar al de Eriol, Tomoyo fue a otra habitación y al salir vio que tenía un atuendo semejante al de ellos, deportivo y entallado, para permitir mayor libertad de movimientos.

Si parara de llorar y verse afligida, se vería linda… diferente.

Desayunaron algo rápido, en primera porque ya era tarde y en segunda por que el castaño quería evitar las miradas de los demás, la mayoría lo veía y llamaba la atención de sus amigos para hablar de su derrota de ayer, otros sin disimulo alguno lo apuntaban con el dedo.

No quería perder el control.

Caminaron en dirección a la sala de entrenamiento, al entrar vieron que muchos ya estaban calentando, entre ellos Eriol, quien corría al lado de Sakura.

En la entrada vio al arquero, pero el simplemente les dio la espalda, Sakura por otro lado se acercó a ellos en cuanto los vio.

—Bien ya están aquí… ¿estas bien? —le dijo a él alzando su mano como si fuera tocar el lugar donde lo había golpeado en el rostro, pero a medio camino se lo pensó mejor y bajó el brazo.

—Bien. —respondió cortante y desviando la mirada.

Fue entonces que sus ojos se encontraron con los pilares, y de golpe todos los recuerdos de la batalla regresaron a él.

 _¿Él había hecho eso?_

 _¿Y la grieta?_

 _Si, ahí estaba._

Ajeno a lo demás caminó hasta tocar las elevaciones de tierra.

—¿Ahora lo recuerdas? —le preguntó la esmeralda caminando hasta él.

—¿Cómo sabes que no lo recordaba? —le preguntó impresionado.

—La primera vez que pude crear fuego… me desmayé y desperté al otro día sin ningún recuerdo. —le contó sonriente. —En cuanto toqué las cenizas de la serpiente… todo volvió a mí.

—¿Te lastimé? —le preguntó preocupado.

Ella se alzó una parte de su blusa.

—Apenas… —contestó indiferente volviendo a cubrir el corte en su costado. —¿Sabes? Para ser tu primera vez… no lo hiciste nada mal.

Involuntariamente esbozó una sonrisa mientras recorría con la palma de su mano el montículo de tierra.

—¿Quieres ver que más puedes ser capaz de hacer? —le preguntó la castaña mirando su mano contra el pilar.

 _¿En qué momento había desaparecido la tensión entre ellos?_

 _¿Por qué de repente se sentían más en confianza?_

 _No lo sabía._

Pero lo iba a averiguar.

—Si… entréname. —le respondió decidido.

.

.

.

 _Capitulo dos!_

 _Tardó un poco, porque la inspiración nada más no llegaba, pero este lunes, la inspiración volvió y comencé a tener idea tras idea…_

 _Este capítulo iba a terminar hasta la llegada de todos al Oasis, pero decidí que para compensarlos, por la tardanza alargaría el capítulo._

 _Y bueno, aquí está el resultado._

 _¿Les gusto?_

 _¿Qué les pareció el recorrido por el desierto?_

 _Creo que hay muchos peligros en esas tierras… ¿será posible que Eriol, Tomoyo y Shaoran regresen a casa?_

 _¿El oasis de fuego? Un lugar escondido, misterioso pero muy bien abastecido, todo indica que la gente de fuego logró forjar un reino bastante fuerte. ¿Les gustó el reino de Sakura?_

 _¿Por qué será que Eriol se siente tan a gusto en el Oasis?_

 _¿Dejara Tomoyo de llorar en algún momento?_

 _¿Qué tal la pelea entre Shaoran y Sakura?_

 _¿Sakura tiene bebes?_

 _¿Aguantaran Shaoran, Tomoyo y Eriol el exhaustivo entrenamiento?_

 _La gente de fuego ¿aceptara a los tres foráneos? ¿O los echaran en cuanto tengan la oportunidad?_

 _Cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario, o reclamos déjenlos en sus reviews!_

 _Me encanta leer cualquier cosa que tengan que decirme._

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo._


End file.
